The True Meaning of a Saiyan
by Clatara Son
Summary: A story I made in middle school when my friend made a joke about Vegeta raising Goku. I found the thought funny and made this. All DBZ material belongs to their creators. This is just something for those who are aggitated (mainly my friends) with me and DBC. Again, I'm sorry for my procrastinating.
1. Step-Brother Part 1

_**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating. I've had some issues lately. I'm still working on the other stories, so here is a story that I made from my friend's joke. I hope you guys enjoy this while I get back to work.**_

.o0o.

The teen grunted as the pod door opened and he stepped out into the warm air of the planet earth. He didn't know why his father sent him here. There was no direct reason that came from their last conversation.

"You're being sent to a planet called earth. I'll explain next time we meet..." The 'mighty' King Vegeta announced to his son just before he had left. But he wondered why his father had a look of doubt behind his stern, yet friendly, face. It was as if he wanted to tell him something, but didn't. It was hard to tell, but he thought he had sensed uncertainty in his own words.

The young prince simply pushed the thought out-of-mind. His father was a warrior, a king. There was no way he saw doubt in such a confident man. Vegeta looked around at his new 'temporary home'. The green grass and blue sky seemed peaceful as smooth gusts of wind made the grass flow like ripples on the sea.

Vegeta sneered at the peaceful scene.

'Maybe there would be some earthlings for me to toy with.' The evil prince thought with a smirk. 'But I can't kill them all. I have to leave some for later on.'

Vegeta took out the device under his armor and pushed some buttons. An invisible shield formed at the edge of the crater were he had walked out of, protecting his ship, just-in-case. He slipped the device back and flew upward. He pressed the button on his uniquely designed scouter. It was designed so that it gave off an untraceable frequency. Vegeta didn't care, we wanted to have some fun. He looked around, but his scouter picked up nothing. He sighed with frustration and turned it off.

"Either I'm in a very deserted area, an empty planet, or everyone is dead."

Vegeta glanced around and took off in a random direction.

.o0o.

Thinking of it more like a game, Vegeta didn't turn on his scouter, in fact, he held it in his hand to cut off the color distortion. He had seen animals, they overran the place.

"And if animals are here, so are earthlings."

But to be honest, he didn't know what earthlings looked like. To find one would be like finding a strand of hair in a haystack, but he never turned down a challenge, no matter what it was.

After some minutes of flying around, he heard something and stopped immediately. It was distinct. As if it were calling him. But he was too far up in the sky to be hearing anything from down below. His ears twitched as the noise beckoned to him. It made him... eager. Eager to kill, to end all life on the planet. He knew he couldn't 'end' it until it was time to go, unless he wanted to be board for the most of it. But the call... he had to get rid of it. The eagerness had started to take form of an urge. And when Vegeta had an urge to do something, he did it without a second thought.

Vegeta tried to pinpoint the exact location of the sound, but it seemed to be coming from every direction. He shook his head furiously and descended. He landed on one of the many islands that dotted the place. It came clearly now. "... destroy all lifeforms... destroy all lifeforms..."

He knew what that meant. He flew off in the direction the sound sounded loudest. And he was right. A Saiyan space pod. This one was starting to become over grown with moss and vines, its red tinted window shattered upon the rocks on opening.

"Kakarot, destroy all lifeforms, Kakarot, destroy all lifeforms..."

Vegeta growled and took no thought as he blasted the ship to pieces.

"Kakarot..." Vegeta said, absent minded. He had, however, heard the name before. He never went into the nursery unless wanting to see how strong someone was. He had gone in there on one occasion... and there he heard that name.

"Kakarot..." He whispered.

A noise rose from behind him, and being startled, he snapped to attention and turned around. A giant dinosaur stood there, staring down at what it thought was easy prey. Vegeta cursed himself for dropping his guard just to be disturbed by an animal.

To the Tyrannosaurus, Vegeta was no more than a snack, but this one hadn't ran away yet. It roared at Vegeta who remained stationary. It launched forward and caught him, only to get a mouth full of rocks and metal scraps. It looked around for any sign of its meal, but found none.

Vegeta was charging an energy blast above his head, his aura engulfing him in a purple light. He launched it at the stupid creature and it exploded on contact, leaving nothing behind but a trail of ash.

Vegeta kept his frown, finding himself not to be amused by this. Without the screams of nearby people, it wasn't worth it. Vegeta took off again with a burst of ki.

.o0o.

A few miles above the planet's surface, sat a boy who had just finished a large quantity of food. He rubbed his stomach in satisfaction and sighed. He had just trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and was ready to face the next evil that came to earth.

"Wow Goku, I don't think I'll ever get used to how much you eat." The girl sitting across from him said.

Goku smiled at her and laughed kindheartedly. Chichi was probably his most best friend, besides Krillin, of course. He stretched and got up from his seat.

"Yeah, I hear that a lot. Nimbus!" He called and a golden cloud came down at his feet. Goku climbed on and held out his hand as Chichi walked next to it. She grabbed it and Goku pulled her on.

"Where to now?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can just fly around." Goku answered innocently.

"Aw, Goku. You're so sweet."

Goku smiled and waved at the two figures in the shadows.

"Thanks for the food." He said as Nimbus took to the skies.

The two figures exchanged looks and glanced back as the trail Nimbus left behind faded away. They both sensed a tension brewing and hoped that Goku will resolve the matter.

.o0o.

Vegeta didn't need to fly far. He soon found a decent sized city. He landed on the high bluff that took up practically a third of the island and watched the life below. He smiled and put the scouter back on. But then, his mind started to drift again. The pod from earlier that almost drove him crazy, had told a specific person, Kakarot, to kill 'all' lifeforms on the planet. Yet, these weaklings were still around. When Vegeta took off, he doubted that he would find earthlings...

'Something must have happened.' The prince thought as he gathered ki into his hand. 'But if a Saiyan child can't survive on its own, then it's not worth my time.'

Vegeta extended his arm and blasted at the center of the city. There was a small explosion as a result. Vegeta laughed as the screams and cries of distant people reached his keen ears. He took off into the fiery blaze that took a hold of the central plaza. Vegeta landed in the midst of it, laughing as people ran for cover or to help others. Then a muffled cry for help caught his attention, and he just couldn't say no.

He walked inside an unstable building. The fire had not yet reached the place, but the vibrations caused the place to fill with smoke.

"Help us... please... *cough*" A woman's voice called.

Vegeta walked further along until he saw a collapsed room. And under some of the ruble were a mother and her child, who was barely a year old. Vegeta chuckled at the seen, making sure that it was quiet enough so she wouldn't hear. He stepped on the child's hand until it began to holler. Vegeta knew this would make it die quicker. The women looked up at him, stunned that such heartlessness would come from anyone. The child in her arms cried, then coughed uncontrollably, then continued to cry. The mother held her child close, starting to cry herself, in front of this... this monster.

"Humph." Vegeta walked a few paces away and extended his arm to the wall. He blasted straight through it, causing the building to collapse. Ruble blocked the dark prince's view, but he heard everything. The mother screamed, but was cut short. And the child... There was a sound, like metal on metal, then a piercing yelp, then nothing except for the rumbling and cracking of the foundation. Vegeta laughed as he exploded his ki in an explosive wave. The rocks above him were reduced to tiny fragments of nothingness and the ground beneath him gave way to form a crater. Vegeta looked around at the people staring at him and chuckled. Then he spotted a metal pole coated with blood and laughed hardheartedly.

.o0o.

Goku let Chichi hug him for the entire time that they were sitting, staring at the sunset.

"Goku, one day, we'll get married. I just know it."

"What is that? A type of food?" Goku thought.

"No! Not everything deals with food. It's a commitment between a man and a women-"

"To get food, right?" Goku wanted to be right. Food was the only thing on his mind, even though he just ate.

"No, when two people love each other, they promise to live together, that's marriage."

"Oh." Goku said, a little disappointed.

"But if we do, I'll feed you the best I have-"

"Really?!" Goku said, excited that his favorite category was spoken. "Then let's get married right now!"

"Goku," Chichi warned. "Marriage doesn't work that way..."

A rumble in the distance caught their attention. The sky had gotten a purplish hue to it, then it faded to show a stack of smoke rising into the air.

Goku narrowed his eyes as the souls of humans vanished.

"What is that?" Chichi asked.

"People are dieing." Goku responded.

"We need to help them."

"N-no." Goku could feel that this one was way stronger than anyone he had ever known. The last one was King Piccolo.

"What do you mean, Goku?"

"I don't want you to get hurt. As soon as I go, you head back with Nimbus, this is far to dangerous for you."

Chichi nodded and sighed at her 'boyfriend's' concern of her safety.

"Nimbus, as fast as you can!"

It obeyed its master's order and streaked off in the direction of the explosion.

.o0o.

The prince laughed as each person was killed off, one-by-one. His gloves, boots, and armor were stained red, and his spandex stained purple. He had killed multiple people with his bear hands. Twisting their necks, breaking their spines, or just puncturing them until they either bled to death, or was blasted through, Vegeta wasted no time until he was then satisfied. He laughed at himself for getting carried away. He lighted his aura, about to leave...

"Hold it right there!" A voice called.

Vegeta had no intention to kill another. He was about to leave, it was getting late and he needed rest.

'But how dare this fool treat me with such disrespect!' Thought Vegeta. 'I am a prince! I killed mercilessly and yet he wants more? Then I shall give it to him!' Vegeta smiled at the thought. 'Oh yes, he will regret it. I will make him wish he was never born!'

Vegeta's aura faded away and he turned around, but as soon as he saw the kid, he was filled with shock.

"Kakarot?" He asked as the boy looked around.

Goku was unaware of the name just spoken. He was caught up with the crying and flames of nearby buildings. Bodies scattered around like old rags, lying in a pool of their own blood. Goku then took his attention back to the teen in front of him. His eyes filled with hate and fury.

'How could he?' Goku thought to himself as his fists shook with rage. 'They never did anything to him! Why? Why would he do this?'

Vegeta's surprised look turned into a senseless smirk.

'Oh, right. That brat with the power level of 2. Heh...' "Oh, I'm sorry. Was this the next place on your list?"

Goku looked at him funny.

Vegeta laughed, "I guess you came a little late, huh? But you can have the rest if you want."

"What are you talking about?" He was at a loss. What did he mean 'he could have the rest for himself'? And why did he ask if this was the next place on his list?

"Uh, you were going to destroy this place, right?"

"What!?" Goku shouted, "I would never hurt the people of this planet like you did!"

"Kakarot, what happened to you? Any other Saiyan would joy to do so."

"And my name isn't Kakarot! It's Goku! And I would rather die then make an innocent suffer!"

Vegeta realized what had happened and his head snapped back as his laughter filled the air causing Goku to grimace.

"Oh, you poor fool." He looked back at Goku. "You lost your memory, didn't you? That and you're a low class. That makes sense to why you've changed. But I know that every Saiyan loves to kill. So you do too."

"That's enough! I don't want to hear another word! Either you get off this planet right now, or I'll make you!"

Vegeta laughed at the threat. There was no way a low class weakling could beat him. The scouter didn't even react to his power level, which means this fight was his.

"Tsk, tsk, Kakarot. You can't possibly think of beating me?" Vegeta asked, even though he got in a fighting stance.

"No, not here."

Vegeta looked up surprised, but then scowled at the reason to why.

"I don't want anyone to get in the way. Follow me."

Vegeta stood at his full height and crossed his arms over his chest. He waited for Kakarot to fly off, but instead...

"Nimbus!"

The cloud came down and flew to Goku's side. Vegeta watched in full attention as he hopped on the cloud and sat down.

"Now, this way." He said pointing off in a specific direction. Vegeta gave a strange look at the kid as the cloud followed to where Goku's finger was pointing. Vegeta shook his head.

'He's probably conserving energy.' Vegeta thought as he took off after Goku. 'He'll need it.'

.o0o.

"Mom!" A teenage Naiyan walked into the kitchen. "Dad!?" She looked around, but there was no sign of anyone. She turned around and jumped at the silhouetted figure. In its hands, was her lifeless mother.

"Hi."

.o0o.

Vegeta flew with his back to the ground. That 'thing' was slow enough for him to sleep for some time before the fight even started. Actually, Vegeta had closed his eyes for some time, continuing to fly in one direction. He yawned and let his head fall back. He opened his eyes to an empty, darkening sky. He snapped to attention, fearing he had lost his match, which wouldn't really be a big deal. He pulled his head back up and saw Goku giving him a look. Vegeta snarled at him and Goku diverted his look to their destination.

"That cloud of yours is slow, can't you fly faster then that thing?"

Goku glanced at Vegeta then stared at the cloud he was riding.

"Well... yes."

"Then why don't you?"

"It wastes energy. What about you?"

"Pfft. I can keep this up all day."

Goku sighed and looked around at the empty waters below. He then looked up and finally spotted land.

Vegeta flipped over when he saw Goku transfixed on the land ahead. He smirked and flew off at full speed, catching Goku off guard and almost knocked him off Nimbus.

"Whoa... he's fast! Kami, I'm going to need a miracle if I want to save earth. Come on Nimbus!"

.o0o.

She ran until she found her hiding place. She slipped under the brush and through the small hole in the ground. She fell with a grunt into a very small underground cave. The water that seeped in from the ocean reflected light onto the ragged stone walls.

"Dammit! I know your out here girl! Show yourself, wretch!"

.o0o.

Goku landed a minute after Vegeta. He looked around and saw him laying on a rock with a grass twig twiddling in his mouth. Goku couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. He was acting so calm, it made him nervous.

Vegeta shot Goku a glance.

"What's so funny? Baka!" Vegeta snapped, the twig falling to the ground as he stood up.

Goku got in a fighting stance when Vegeta got in his, but Goku wasn't ready for this type of battle. Vegeta launched off at blinding speed without wait and kneed Goku in the torso. He coughed up blood at the unexpected blow that broke his ribs. Then Vegeta slammed a double fist to his back. Goku fell to the ground, coughing up a thick wad of blood, stunned.

"Come on Kakarot, fight!"

Goku stood up slowly due to the injury in his spine, but he managed.

Vegeta chucked darkly causing Goku to shiver. "That's the spirit."

Goku stood tall, not wanting to continue. Even though only two punches were thrown, they had massive force. If he hadn't been careful, the Saiyan would have crippled him. The injury in his spine caused each move the young boy made to be painful. If this drug out any longer, he would die. "Please, leave. I... I don't want to fight you."

"Hmph, your just afraid to die, admit it."

"Why are you even here?"

"My father sent me here."

"Then tell him to take you back."

Vegeta scowled at Goku, though his back was turned.

"Do you think I want to be here!? If it were up to me, I would have left a long time ago! I can't go back home until someone sends for me! I don't even know why!" Vegeta felt like continuing his rant, but he decided that he said too much.

"Then why are you killing-"

"Kakarot," Vegeta cut him off. "I kill because it's in my blood."

"You're wrong."

Vegeta's face darkened at the words.

"No one kills innocent people because of it being in their blood, there's no such thing. They kill because of a deeper resentment, an inner battle between them and truth-"

A hard blow to Goku's side sent him flying over the ocean. The speed of which he was traveling sending small walls of water spraying into the air. Vegeta appeared behind Goku and slammed a double fist into Goku's face, sending him spiraling into the blue waters. Vegeta hovered above, his aura making small ripples in the tranquil water. He thought for some time, then an evil grin overtook his silent expression. He ignited his aura and plunged into the depths.

Goku was swimming up, frantically moving his limbs, trying to regain the air in his almost empty lungs. A bright purple light stopped him and his last breath was gone. Vegeta had punched him again in his torso, knocking the air out of him. Goku closed his mouth, desperately trying to swim upward.

Vegeta grabbed Goku's foot and spun him around and threw him at a wall. Goku crashed into it and Vegeta chased after him, grabbing his hair and punching him over and over again in the gut. Goku breathed in on instinct and took in the salt water into his lungs. Goku shook his head, the water burning his respiratory tract, trying to hold on. Vegeta got a firm hold on Goku's hair and yanked it forward then crashed it back against the cold rock.

Goku let out a silent yell and stopped struggling entirely. Vegeta smiled as the body slowly drifted downward. Vegeta grabbed Goku's collar and swam back up.

Vegeta broke through the water and gasped for air. He flew up with Goku and back to land. He threw him on his back and stared at the cold body. Then he laughed as he took off into the air.

"This isn't over yet, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled as he was surrounded with a purple hue. He then charged down and pulled his hand back. With the momentum from gravity, he landed a powerful blow to Goku's chest.

Goku was lowered into the ground and he rolled over, coughing up all the water from his lungs. He rolled back and gasped for the air around him. He opened his eyes and swallowed with some difficulty. His body was trembling from the whole experience. A sick feeling washed over him and his expression turned sour.

Vegeta's smirk turned into a scowl as the young Saiyan sat up.

"Don't you 'ever' say I'm wrong and can't see the truth! Or else we 'will' do this again! Am I clear!?"

Goku looked up at the prince, the moonlight giving him a haunting glow. He turned over to his hands and knees and coughed again.

Vegeta walked over to Goku's side and kicked his ribcage. Goku rolled onto his back and yelled in pain.

"Am I clear!?"

Goku struggled to get to his feet. "Yeah... I hear... you."

"How about a little proposition?"

Goku was slouched over by the pain, but he forced himself to stand and listen.

"If you don't come after me again, I won't kill you. But if I'm having fun, and you show your low-class self, I will torture you for some time before I finish you off for good. How does that sound?"

"N- no. You can't..."

"My offer stands. It's either that or nothing. Which means, you die right now. Either way, this planet is doomed. Face it, Kakarot. I'm not giving you a choice."

Goku stood in silence. No matter how he sliced it, earth 'was' doomed. And besides that, someone needed to beat King Piccolo. Goku, for the first time, ran out of hope. He fell to his knees and pounded the ground with his fists, the rock cracking from the force.

Vegeta chuckled and rose into the sky.

"I would rather prefer a direct 'yes' or 'no' from you, but I'll take that as a yes."

Vegeta took off in the direction they came, back to his pod, leaving a broken Goku behind.

"No... I can't let this happen... But it will take time to train... I don't have time!" Goku's heart felt torn in two. He felt as if he had failed earth and its inhabitants. Letting him go instead of dieing to protect earth. Then again, it would have been more like suicide than a sacrifice. A small sob left Goku's throat, but he caught himself, restraining himself from breaking down and crying. He stumbled, trying to balance himself on his feet. He looked up at the sky. Dark clouds had crept in without notice and a small droplet hit Goku's nose, then another.

Goku breathed until his breath became steady and he stopped shaking.

"Nimbus...!" He couldn't yell loud enough for his companion to come save him. He tried again, but there was no sign of the golden nimbus. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Nimbus!" He choked out, coughing up more water that he thought was gone.

Nimbus flew down with grace, piercing through the darkened sky. Nimbus landed at his friend's feet. As Goku climbed on, the rain fell heavy. Seeming to realize, too, the loss Goku had suffered and wept for earth. Goku didn't mind the rain as Nimbus flew slowly back to Korin's tower.

.o0o.

Vegeta flew at top speed back to his pod. No thought crept into his mind. As soon as he spotted his pod he stopped and looked around. He spotted a cave not to far from it, a lake flowed into rivers behind it. Vegeta took out the device and canceled the shield. He then flew down, picked up his ship, and flew over to the cave. He placed it besides the entrance and walked inside. It was a small cave, but it was big enough. Vegeta yawned and his stomach growled. He hasn't eaten anything since he got there. Vegeta looked around the red-tinted landscape. He flew up and looked around. A dinosaur caught his eye and he flew after it.

The towering carnivore was too much to eat all at once; he would have to find a way to conserve the rest. He created a disk of high-speed spinning ki and threw it swiftly. It cut the tyrannosaurus's head clean off and the headless body crashed to the ground with a loud *thud*. Vegeta flew down and grabbed its tail, dragging it back to the cave.

.o0o.

Nimbus flew to Korin's first.

"Hey, Korin!" Goku called.

The cat walked up the stairs and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Goku, it's far too late for you to be coming here."

Korin yawned and looked at Goku.

"Oh, what happened?"

Goku's mouth and chin were covered with blood, his clothes too. There had been no real damage to him besides his ribs and spine, but Goku looked pale. His faced drained from happiness and hope. It was an unusual scene. Korin didn't know what to think of it.

"Do you have any senzu beans left?"

"I'm sorry Goku, you took the last I had. The next batch will be ready in a week. But please, tell me what happened." Korin was concerned for his friend. Ever since this boy was a child, he was happy. He defeated even the most toughest foe, but he always showed mercy. Wanting the people he fought to be good and live in peace with everyone else. And even when the odds are stacked against him, he never gave up hope. But this gloomy, shadowed version of Goku, scared him.

"I... I failed earth."

Goku sobbed again, but refused to cry.

"What do you mean? You didn't fail anyone. As long as your here, we all have hope-"

"No!" Goku yelled painfully, showing disappointment in his eyes as he looked at his childhood friend. "Not this time. Come on Nimbus."

The cloud rose upward to the lookout. Korin wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

Nimbus hovered above the marble floor and Goku looked around. He didn't see anyone there.

"Let's just go home, Nimbus."

The cloud turned left and flew to Goku's house.

.o0o.

 _ **A/N: I didn't edit anything in the story, just my character's race type. I had this story on my computer for over a year, so yeah. Also, the character age differences are not based on the series.**_

 _ **Vegeta: 14 years old**_

 _ **Goku: 12 years old**_

 _ **Clatara: 13 years old**_

 _ **Chichi: 11 years old**_


	2. Step-Brother Part 2

_**A/N: I would appreciate some reviews in my stories, good or bad, it doesn't matter. Many comments I read are hilarious and bring up many ideas for me. So, if you would like, tell me something that could help.**_

.o0o.

Goku's hope finally replenished. He stood on the edge of a canyon, overlooking the vast valley bellow. He had trained for six years and finally felt strong enough to beat the young man.

A small laugh left his innocent form. "Come to think of it, I don't know his name or anything about him."

He had kept some tabs on the older Saiyan. He hadn't killed anyone in two years, but he did seem lonely. Goku was about to fly off when he sensed a power coming toward him. He concentrated and knew it was Piccolo Jr. Piccolo landed with an explosion of ki. He eyed Goku and cleared his throat.

"You are earth's hero, right?"

Goku shrugged.

"Then why are you sitting around letting four generations die!? I need people to rule over!"

Goku looked at the ground surprised. Normally he would get a felling of anger when the death of innocents came to mind, but for some reason, he didn't seem to... care. It scared him some.

"And since the Martial Art Tournaments have been canceled due to your 'taking it easy', I'm here to settle our little score."

Goku looked up and smirked. A good chance to test his training.

Piccolo got in a fighting stance and Goku followed. Piccolo stretched his arm out, trying to grab Goku's face, but Goku dodged and flew up to him at incredible speeds and punched him in the face. Goku watched as Piccolo crashed deep into the ground. He waited, but Piccolo didn't get up. Goku walked over to him and looked him over. He was alive, but he was out cold.

Goku laughed innocently. "I guess I overdid it. Wow, I've gotten a lot stronger, and that wasn't even the peek of what I have."

He grinned his goofy grin and flew off to find his next challenge.

.o0o.

Vegeta ripped out a large chunk of dinosaur meat and also stuffed his mouth with berries. He grabbed a hollowed out coconut that was filled with water from the river and drank it dry. He threw it to the side and yawned.

"Argh... I'm board." Vegeta sat there thinking aloud. "It's boring to kill those pathetic earthlings without a real challenge. Ni... but I have nothing else to do." He stood up and was about to walk into the cave for a quick nap, when his scouter beeped. He looked down at his armor that he had recently washed. He picked up his scouter and looked around. The scouter beeped again and showed a power coming toward him.

"A power level of 2,000? Pfft."

He took the scouter off and dropped it without checking the distance the power was from him. Vegeta stretched and continued into the cave, but stopped when a fierce wind whipped across his bare back. He turned around and was again surprised by the person he saw.

Goku looked around then at the naked prince.

"But, how? You? How...?" Vegeta couldn't get the words out. He couldn't get it. There was no way he could increase his power level that much in just six years. It was unheard of.

After a few seconds, Vegeta noticed Goku staring into his eyes with a goofy smile on his face. Vegeta scowled and hurried to get dressed.

"If I knew you were... busy, I would have come at another time." Goku laughed innocently.

"You weren't even supposed to be near me. Why the hell are you here?" Vegeta forced on his boots and stood up.

"I'm here to collect your dept."

Vegeta laughed. "Oh, very clever, but I doubt you came up with that yourself."

"No." Goku admitted.

Vegeta chuckled darkly and Goku couldn't help but smirk.

"So you raised your power level. It's still not enough."

"Maybe so." Goku answered and pointed in front of him.

"Hmph, lead the way."

Goku took off at full speed, hoping to catch Vegeta off guard, just like he did to him. Goku looked behind him and saw him following with barely any effort. Goku huffed and speed up.

.o0o.

She crawled back into her hiding place. Her heart pounding in her chest and a dead wild boar in her hands. She had almost been caught. She sunk to the ground and sighed.

"I'm done for..."

.o0o.

Goku landed and Vegeta right after.

"So now you can fly?"

Goku laughed. "Well, it bothered you so much."

"Bother? The only bother here is you."

Goku laughed again.

Vegeta got in his fighting stance, bending his knees, placing a hand in front of him, and cocking his other fist back. Goku just stood there.

"What? Now what?"

"Nothing." Goku responded plainly, not moving an inch.

Vegeta lower his arm and stared at the motionless Saiyan. He gave a questioning look and straightened somewhat. Goku then shimmered and Vegeta was thrown back by a powerful blow to his jaw. He flipped over and dug his heels into the ground. He looked at Goku and growled.

"Why you!"

Goku smirked and Vegeta exploded his ki, pushing himself off and throwing a punch at Goku, who dodged and landed a double fist to Vegeta's upper back. Vegeta landed hard and grabbed a handful of dirt.

"How dare you! You shouldn't even be able to touch me!"

Goku smirked and Vegeta jumped up and threw a punched to Goku's face, but the image shimmered and faded. Vegeta swung his hand back and opened his palm, luckily hitting his mark. Goku yelled in surprise and started rubbing the dirt from his eyes. Vegeta punched him full on in the gut.

Goku coughed up blood and ignited his aura, pushing Vegeta back.

Vegeta's scouter beeped and he watched in awe as Goku's power level skyrocketed.

"No... 5,000... 6,000... 7..."

Goku finished and waited. He liked the expression on his opponent's face so far. It gave him confidence that he was going to win.

"How? Your power level! It's over 7,000!"

Goku laughed and to their surprise, it was fairly maleficent. Goku stopped and tried to wipe the smirk off his face.

"Well... It's still not enough if that's what your thinking."

Goku groaned in disappointment.

"But how did you get so damn strong?"

Goku smiled at the question. He can wind down and be around him without being tense.

"First, can you tell me some things-"

"I asked first." Vegeta snapped.

Goku nodded and began, "Well, after you left and I went home, this guy in otherworld contacted me and said that he could help me become stronger faster. He told me some practices first off. So I trained in a gravity chamber that I had built. It went up to 100G's, but I only needed 10G's. Anyways, I did a lot of gravity and weight training. Then mental and spiritual. Then physical. And as you can tell, I improved."

Vegeta was struck with envy. If he had trained any harder, this battle would already be over and he, a prince, would be on the verge of death. The thought made the air around him hot and thick. He breathed deeply, welcoming his explosive anger.

"I won't lose!" Vegeta's aura erupted in a bright light, forcing Goku to his knees. "I am Vegeta-sama, the Prince of all Saiyans! I never lose!" Vegeta forced dense ki into his aura and everything it touched turned into fragments. Goku kept low and crossed his arms over his face. Vegeta forced all his ki out then replaced his aura with an explosive wave. Goku was thrown onto his back and then everything was covered with a blinding light.

As the light faded, Vegeta breathed heavily. He looked up and forced a small wave of compressed air away from him, clearing the field from the dust that covered his view. He looked down and smirked at the condition Goku was in. His cloths and skin were scorched and torn. His arms were badly bleeding. Vegeta rolled with laughter.

.o0o.

Goku wiped some blood from his lip and tried to stop shaking. Vegeta was trying hard not to show fatigue. This proved challenging for both fighters. Neither had the upper hand and neither showed a sign of giving up. With Goku's techniques and Vegeta's experience, they were equal.

'Damn him.' Vegeta thought. 'How did he get this ridiculously strong? Can gravity training do that?" Vegeta picked himself up from his slouched position. 'As if I'll stand by and watch this low-class surpass me. I'll always be five steps ahead of him.'

Vegeta was about to charge Goku and finish him off, but a beeping sound caught both their attentions. Vegeta's scouter had been knocked off his face and he was sure it was destroyed. He looked around for it while looking once and again back at Goku, making sure he wasn't going to attack him while his back was turned, but Goku just laid there, staring at the sunset. Vegeta growled and pushed a small boulder aside. Under it was his beeping scouter. But the red tinted glass was shattered. Vegeta picked up what was left of his scouter and placed it on his left ear. He pressed a button and a familiar voice came on.

"Hey Vegeta. What are you doing? I was trying to contact you for some time. What's going on?"

"Nothing Nappa, I'm fighting."

"Oh, who?"

"That weakling Kakarot."

Goku stood up and walked quietly toward Vegeta.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I have to be the bearer of bad news. Planet Vegeta had been destroyed."

"But how?"

"People are talking about a massive meteor. What do you think?"

"What about my parents?"

Silence.

"Nappa! I swear if you're hiding something from me!"

Nappa sighed. "I wish I could lie to you, but I can't. They're dead."

Vegeta pressed the button and cut off the connection. His hands dropped to their side and shook slightly with an unexplainable emotion that ran through Vegeta's veins.

Goku had been listening intently to the conversation Vegeta had with Nappa. He couldn't quite hear what the other guy said, but Vegeta's actions explained most of it.

"I'm sorry." Goku said sympathetically.

Vegeta jumped at the words that were nearly projected into his ears at a whisper distance. He twirled around and glared at the young Saiyan.

"Will you back off you low-class sneak!"

"I'm sorry." The earthling-raised Saiyan repeated, trying to look a sympathetic as possible.

"I don't need your sympathy!"

Goku had never known his parents, but he knew Gohan. When he found out he was dead, it tore him apart, but not as much as when he found out he could not defeat the Saiyan six years earlier.

"Come on, let's go!" Goku watched as Vegeta backed up and got in his fighting pose.

"But were both tired. I don't know how we can go on." But Goku had hidden a technique that might still be enough to beat him, that is, if he had enough energy.

"Nonsense! We're Saiyans! We fight to the finish!" Vegeta knew if this drug on any longer, he would probably pass out from exhaustion. But he was willing to do anything to make the Saiyan before him die.

'I don't want to fight at this level of power, I'd be done in.' Goku thought. 'And I don't want to take any chances with my new technique. Shoot!'

Goku thought and decided to run. He placed his hands in front of his face.

"Let's see you stand after this!"

Vegeta smirked at the bluff, knowing all to well that Goku was drained of energy.

Goku closed his eyes and shouted, "Solar Flare!"

Instantly, a blinding blaze engulfed the entire area. Vegeta was caught off guard and yelled in pain as the light blinded his eyesight.

"Damn you! What did you do to me?!" Vegeta used his ears and heard a ki trail fading off. "Don't you dare run from me!" Vegeta out stretched his arm and let loose a massive ki wave. Vegeta could not however tell whether or not he hit the traitor, he used up all of his ki and passed out.

.o0o.

Goku stepped out of the cave and stretched. He winced and quickly slouched back over. Vegeta's final blast had burned a large gap that ran from his back to his shoulder. He took off his shirt and looked at he damage that was dealt to it. Besides the ordinary damage, that bast sure did a number on Goku. He was surprised to even be walking. The back part of his gi was drenched with blood. He took off his other shirt and tried to examine the wound, but all he could see was the end of the cut at his shoulder. He walked over to the river and splashed some of the cold water on his back. The water made his wound sting and Goku growled softly in pain. He then took off his pants and eased himself into the cold river. He watched as a stream of blood was carried along by the current.

Vegeta woke up opening one eye to see where he was. He looked to be back at the cave. Then the smell of food came to him. He shot straight up and looked around. And there at the mouth of the cave was a pile of fruits, grains, meat, and dairy. All thoughts slipped out of his mind as he devoured the food.

As he finished he realized that his armor was gone and that he was completely naked. Which wouldn't be strange, he sleeps that way, all the Saiyans that he knows does it. Maybe he blacked out and ended up sleep walking. Vegeta shook his head. He never sleep walked before. He also noticed green leaves around his body. He peeled one off from his arm and noticed a gash that had been the result of his battle with Goku. He looked around the small formation. Who could have helped him? And why?

Vegeta walked out the cave and looked around and something caught his eye. A messy bunch of jet-black hair at the river. He scowled and walked over to the being. His head was leaned back against the ground, his eyes were closed and he was snoring loudly. Vegeta cracked a grin. He thought the scene to be more funny than retarded, then again, it could be both.

"Hey! Wake up!"

Goku stirred and opened his eyes. He stood up and heard a quiet gasp from behind him. He turned around to see a dumbfounded Saiyan.

"Oh, hey. It's Vegeta, right?"

Vegeta nodded slowly then came back to reality.

"What are you doing here? Why did you help me? And why are you not dead? If I'm right, you should have bleed to death by now!"

"That bad, huh?"

Vegeta stood silent with his arms crossed over his bare chest, awaiting his answer.

"Well. After you hit me, I turned around and went back. I saw you lying on the ground and I decided to take care of you. I brought you back, cleaned you up, and made some food for you."

"Why?"

"I help everybody, but I guess that's bad. Huh?"

"A friend to all is a friend to none." Vegeta stated wisely.

Goku laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess so."

Vegeta turned around and walked back to the cave. Goku followed at a comfortable distance.

"I didn't notice your tail before, Vegeta."

"Get lost you moron."

Vegeta sat down in the dark corner of the cave.

Goku shuffled his feet. "Maybe I can keep you company."

"I don't need you Kakarot, leave."

But he didn't. He stayed outside the cave and waited for Vegeta to fall asleep. Goku soon started to nod off, but then heard a small shiver and the chattering of teeth. He let his aura emit a faint glow and crept inside the small cave. He saw Vegeta, scrunched together, and his tail wrapped tightly around his leg, his figure shivering from the cold. Goku smiled and laid next to Vegeta, sending out a good amount of ki into his aura, making it warm. Vegeta instantly stopped shaking and his tail loosened to sway slowly on the ground. Goku laughed softly and soon fell asleep.

.o0o.

Vegeta woke up and yawned. Then he heard a faint snore next to him. He glance at Kakarot and sneered.

'Why does he care so much?"

Without thinking, he landed a hard blow to Goku's chest. Goku woke up and yelled in pain. He rolled over and placed a hand on his wounded shoulder. Vegeta looked at the shivering body and the nasty cut that he had inflicted on the boy.

"That's going to get infected if it hasn't already."

Goku groaned, but managed a small laugh.

"l don't like hospitals."

"So what? I don't care about what you like or don't like. If you want to die of infection then don't go."

Goku whined mentally and stood up. He walked out of the cave, gathered his clothes, and left. Vegeta relaxed now that he was gone. He didn't do anything for the rest of that day, except think. Why was the one he almost killed so nice to him? He growled.

.o0o.

"Goku! What happened?!"

Goku had flown to the lookout because he sensed Chichi there. He had put his pants on beforehand.

Goku scratched the back of his head and laughed quietly.

"Vegeta hit me with some pretty good aim, even though he was blinded."

"Goku, we need to get you to a hospital."

"No!" Goku shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but there's no other way."

Goku gulped, but nodded.

Chichi called for Nimbus and took Goku to the hospital.

.o0o.

Goku rubbed his arm where they had fought to insert a needle. He had been bandaged and the pain had subsided, but the needle...

"Oh Goku, what am I going to do with you?" Chichi asked. She was embarrassed that Goku, even 18, was crying about a little shot.

Goku managed a smile and Chichi smiled back. She just couldn't stay mad at a guy like that.

"How long do I have to stay here again?"

"A week."

"That's too long! How am I going to train?"

"No training until your better. Those 80-some stitches aren't going to hold with you moving around so much."

Goku growled and laid back on the bed.

Chichi stared at him. She never heard Goku make such an annoyed sound before. She decided to leave him alone for the night.

.o0o.

Vegeta yawned as the sunset created a purple-pink sky. He then looked at his pod. He could've helped Goku, but he didn't want his honor to be burdened with helping the innocent. Especially not a low-class baka like him. Vegeta thought about it. Goku wasn't technically a low-class. He managed to catch up to him in battle. And he wasn't an idiot either. Making him drop his guard was pretty smart. He sighed and walked over to his space pod.

.o0o.

"Kakarot, you are a Saiyan, just like me. And we are born to fight, born to exterminate races, born to kill." Vegeta said and blasted a nearby civilian.

Goku gasped and shook his head.

"Go ahead Kakarot, look. Look at the pain and misery you already caused."

Goku looked around and realized that the city was on fire. His Ki constantly left his body, blasting through everything it touched.

"Go ahead, Kakarot." Vegeta chuckled darkly and pointed to a girl, barely 8. "Kill her."

Goku's arm lifted against his will and his Ki started to gather into an intense Ki ball.

"No... I can't... I won't..."

"We Saiyans are born for this, you cannot deny your heritage!"

Suddenly, Goku was taken over with his Saiyan side, he laughed coldly and blasted the girl. She screamed as the blast evaporated her being...

Goku yelled and sat straight up. He shivered, the scream forever etched into his mind. He let himself fall back on the pillow. He breathed shakily.

A tap on the glass startled him. He thought it was a bird, but he looked and saw an unexpected face.

He quickly got up and opened the window.

"What are you doing here?"

"Let's just say I owe you this one."

"How did you even find me?"

"Are you saying I can't train?" Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. All he had on were his spandex.

Goku laughed and backed away so Vegeta could come in.

"What do you owe me? I never did anything to you."

"Are you kidding me?" Vegeta growled in frustration. He sighed and held up his hand.

At first glance, Goku hid behind the bed. Vegeta gave a questioning look and walked in front of Goku.

"I don't like need..." Goku faded. Vegeta didn't get a word he said. Goku felt embarrassed to tell him his fear, for some reason. He never felt embarrassed before, never.

"Look, I don't know what your trying to pull, so just get that gown off your back and lay on your stomach." He waited. "Right now."

Goku sighed and did as he was asked. He didn't keep his eyes off the syringe, he didn't want to go through all that all over again.

Vegeta was about to place it...

"No! Stop! Please don't..."

Vegeta sneered. "If you don't want my help, I'll happily oblige and fly out that window."

"No... I'm okay... now..."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and inserted the syringe between the cut and stitches. Goku winced as he was injected with the blue liquid. As Vegeta pulled the needle out, Goku shivered. Vegeta wondered why he did. He wondered even more why he helped this idiot.

"What's going on in here?" Goku's doctor walked in after he heard his patient yell. He spotted Vegeta with the syringe.

"What'd you do?"

"That's none of your concern." Vegeta answered coolly.

"What did you give my patient?"

"None of your concern."

"I'm sorry," The doctor said as he walked up to Vegeta. "I'm going to have to take that-"

Goku sensed Vegeta's ki spike and yelled, "Vegeta, no! Don't!"

But Vegeta paid him no mind, blasting compressed air at the man. He collided with the wall and he fell to the floor, blood trickling from his mouth.

Goku turned to Vegeta.

"What's the matter Kakarot? Are you not going to get mad again?"

Kakarot looked at the dead body then back at Vegeta. He couldn't get mad. Has letting Vegeta kill and having himself watch made his heart harden? He thought. He now has no reaction to murder. All the wrong that the people of earth did and the wrong Vegeta committed, didn't bother him.

Vegeta laughed. "Oh, Kakarot, don't tell me. You've changed again?"

Goku sneered. How did it seem that Vegeta knew what he was thinking? Was it that obvious?

"I bet as a pass time you beat the living sh-"

"Vegeta! I am nothing like you!"

"You want proof?"

"Why not."

Vegeta smirked and before Goku knew it, he was caught in a giant explosion. He fell on his back and quickly got to his feet. He looked around and spotted Vegeta flipping him off. He got infuriated, more than he knew he should. "You jerk!" Goku yelled and released a quick Kamehameha wave.

Vegeta laughed and nimbly dodged it. Goku looked on in shock as his ki wave detonated and destroyed half of Central City.

"No!"

Vegeta laughed evilly and walked next to Goku.

"Ooh, look what the 'protector of earth' did to his fellow subjects." Vegeta teased.

Goku punched at Vegeta's face, but Vegeta caught it and twisted behind Goku, putting him in a choke hold and pulling his arm further back. Goku yelled in pain.

"Now, don't blame me, Lousy Aim."

"Goku!"

Goku turned his head and saw Yamcha and Bulma step out a hover car.

"No! Get out of here!"

"What? Friends of yours, Kakarot?"

"Don't!"

"Hey," Yamcha stepped up and confronted Vegeta. "Let him go, now."

Vegeta laughed that quickly turned into a sneer. "You are in no position to be giving a prince orders."

"I don't care what you are, let him go."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll make you!" Yamcha got into a fighting stance and Vegeta growled.

"But this doesn't concern you, right Kakarot?"

Kakarot struggled, but Vegeta held him still. Once he stopped, Vegeta held on to Goku's wrist tightly and threaded his fingers through Goku's to keep his palm open. He then pulled Goku's arm from behind his back outstretched toward a questioning Yamcha.

"No... please... not my friends..." Goku pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears.

Vegeta concentrated and Goku felt his ki getting drained into their hands. Goku's eyes widened and he struggled again.

"Let me go!"

"First off, let's get rid of these intruders." Vegeta laughed.

"No!" A ki ball formed in Goku's hand, but Vegeta continued to drain more ki, making the ball dangerously dense.

"Vegeta, stop, what are you trying to do? Kill use all?"

Yamcha sensed the ki in that blast and knew this was far beyond his capabilities. He backed up enough to tell Bulma to get out of there while he tried to help Goku, but she refused to leave them.

"I'm going to continue until either you attack or faint. And if you faint, you can kiss this planet goodbye!"

Vegeta wasn't playing around. Goku's energy was debilitating fast and the ki ball had enough energy to destroy part of earth.

Goku tried his trump card. He gathered up the rest of his ki and performed a kaioken. Vegeta sensed the increase and pushed all of Goku's new power into the blast. Goku's aura faded and the ki ball emitted a dangerous red glow that consumed the area. The ground started to shake and rubble started to raise into the air and get evaporated by the dense ki.

Vegeta laughed, even though he knew Goku wouldn't do it. He would have to keep his word and destroy earth, killing himself along with it, or he could get to his space pod and blow it up from space. If nothing happens to it, that is.

"I'm... sorry..."

Vegeta stopped laughing as he felt himself loose control of Goku's ki. The blast fired and everything was consumed in a blinding red light. Vegeta let go of Goku and shielded his face, Goku did the same.

After the light reduced, Vegeta looked at Goku. He had a surprised reaction on his face. Vegeta stood in front of him and snapped his fingers in his face. Goku blinked and looked at Vegeta.

"I didn't think you were going to do it."

Goku stayed silent.

"I guess I put you up with some tough decisions, huh?"

"Saiyans..."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Saiyan what?"

"Are they always this cruel?"

"Heh." Vegeta smirked.

"It felt..."

"What? Can't you finish a sentence?"

"Right..."

Vegeta chuckled and punched Kakarot lightly on the arm. "I've tamed a left-behind. Well, there is a first for everything."

"I don't like it."

"Why? You don't like the fact you like it?"

Goku shook his head and Vegeta laughed.

"Come here, Kakarot."

Goku watched as Vegeta lifted into the air. Then he followed. Vegeta pointed to the last remaining part of the city.

"Do it on your own."

"No!"

"And I sat here thinking you were tamed. Okay, try this on for size. Kill them or I destroy earth."

"Stop it! Stop threatening me!"

Vegeta smirked and Goku looked down at the remains. He stretched out a shaking arm and tried to concentrate, but couldn't.

"Are you even trying? Baka."

"I am."

"Not hard enough."

"I can't." Goku said, a little relieved of the fact.

"Fine then, let me show you how it's done."

Vegeta yelled and surrounded himself in his aura. Then the dawning sky was filled with dark clouds and a violent wind appeared out of nowhere. Vegeta pulled his hands to his side and charged his attack.

"No! What are you doing?!" Goku got in front of Vegeta and waved his arms. "Your going to kill yourself."

"That's the plan, Kakarot!" A flash of lightning coursed behind them and thunder shook the sky. "This planet is going to eat my Galick Gun!"

Goku looked between options, and as always, he was left with only one. He pushed his emotions aside and threw a ki blast at the center of the city. A giant explosion destroyed all that was left. Vegeta relaxed and the sky returned to normal.

"What's your deal? You like it when I waste my energy giving you motivation, don't you?"

Goku frowned at Vegeta and he sneered back. Then Goku cracked a smile and Vegeta smirked.

"Well now, how do like to be a fully trained Saiyan?"

Goku leaned his head to the side but stayed silent, not sure how to answer.

"Come on, we need to have a talk."

.o0o.

 _ **A/N: Out on the same day. Nothing new. If you want to talk to me yourself, I'm on G+. I'm Clatara Son. I've got a community called Five Nights At Vegeta's. For now, its just a bunch of art by me. But you don't need to worry about that. G+ is the best way to contact me and the others of DBC. I haven't gathered them all yet... my friends, that is.**_

 _ **Vegeta: 20 years old**_

 _ **Kakarot: 18 years old**_

 _ **Clatara: 19 years old**_

 _ **Chichi: 17 years old**_


	3. Feather Falling Part 1

**WARNING: The following parts contains language and content unsuitable for minors. If your under the age of 18, do not continue any further. If you think you're okay with it, then fine. You have been warned.**

.o0o.

Two years have passed since then. Vegeta had trained Kakarot like as if he were on his own level. Kakarot had accepted his heritage and trained Vegeta in the same techniques he was trained. Vegeta even managed to talk Kakarot into taking over Kami and the lookout. They also confronted Korin and threatened him in order to keep him busy growing more senzu beans. Kakarot even took it into his own hands to tell his old friends that things have changed, proving it by killing a child as he rode by on his bike. He even told Vegeta about Capsule Corporation and he made everyone there work for them.

Even as this happened, Kakarot showed kindness to one person, Chichi. He even kept his Saiyan side a secret in front of her and pretended that Vegeta was a friend around her. Vegeta played along just for the food.

Now Vegeta is taking Kakarot to another planet not in the Frieza Trade Empire to show him the true meaning of a Saiyan

.o0o.

Kakarot walked out into the cool winds of Planet Kink. He looked around at the blue grass and orange sky and purple waters.

"Strange place, huh?"

Vegeta walked out in front of the younger Saiyan.

"I've seen stranger."

"Gee, do you have to prove everything?"

"Yes." Vegeta laughed.

Kakarot smirked. "Whatever."

They were both wearing modified Saiyan-Earthling armor. Saiyan design, made by earthlings. Vegeta had black spandex and gold and white armor. Kakarot had the same, but with blue spandex and orange and white armor.

"Lock the door, Kakarot."

He did as he was told and when he walked back, he asked, "Hey, Vegeta, what was the password again?"

"Baka." Vegeta said and back-fisted Kakarot in the chest.

Kakarot had already grown taller than Vegeta, who despised of it. He hated to look up at others and hated others to look down at him, both figuratively and literally.

They then felt something coming toward them. They waited silently until they heard the brush move aside and a women fell to the ground.

"Well, what do we have here?" Vegeta asked selfishly.

Kakarot didn't recognize the tone Vegeta used and decided to ignore it. Vegeta walked over to her and picked her up carelessly by her arm.

She winced and tried to pull away.

"Let go of me!"

"How come I'm getting a strange feeling of déjá vu?" Vegeta asked and shot a glance at Kakarot, who chuckled. "Now," Vegeta looked the girl in the eyes. "Why are you running?"

She stared into his eyes and found no care for her in them. She growled, "Why do you care?"

"Kakarot, go do your job."

"Okay." Kakarot obeyed and flew off to exterminate as many Kinkians as possible before nightfall.

"Now, let's start over, why are you-"

The girl looked behind her.

"Hey! I'm talking!"

"And you have what I'm looking for." A dark voice said.

Vegeta looked up to see a very muscular, dark green, humanoid being with hunting gear. Behind him were two others with the same gear. One blue and scrawny, the other green and well built, but not as much as the first one that was taller than the two.

"Hand her over." The green one said.

"Then no one get's hurt." The blue one followed.

"No, I think she's just fine with me." Vegeta smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close to him. She blushed but scowled.

"Not an option. She needs to die." The leader said.

"And what did she do?"

"She and the rest of her pathetic race were overrunning this planet! So we're getting our land back, and we're not letting a single one live."

The green one nodded. "She's the last man standing."

"Woman. Last woman standing, dimwit." The blue one scolded.

"How dare you call me dimwit, jerk!"

"That's enough from the both of you!"

"Yes boss." They said simultaneously.

"Hey, do we know you from somewhere?" The blue one spoke up.

"I doubt it. This is the first time I ever set foot on this trash heap."

"Why you! How dare you call our planet trash!"

Vegeta smirked.

"No, we don't know you. But your armor seems familiar. Are you one of them Naiyans?"

"Naiyan?" Vegeta asked. "Never heard of a Naiyan. I'm a Saiyan."

"Uh oh." The green one said.

"Uh oh, what?" Vegeta asked. Then he was nailed in the jaw and he fell to the ground. Then the girl ran off.

"You bitch!" Vegeta yelled.

"See, that was a once-in-a-lifetime."

"What?" Vegeta asked impatiently, eager to go find her and teach that girl a lesson.

"Saiyans and Naiyans."

"I don't understand."

"The story here goes that Naiyans and Saiyans used to live together, but the Naiyans were weaker and had a hard time learning combat, so the Saiyans drove them off Planet Vegeta. At least, that's what we heard."

"Oh, that. I thought it was just a story."

"A lot of things are stories."

"And you let our prey go!" The green on yelled.

"Sorry, who's prey?" Vegeta didn't even lift a finger as the three were destroyed and Vegeta flew off after that backbite.

.o0o.

She tripped over a root and cursed herself and kept running with a hurt ankle. She then sensed the Saiyan approaching and she looked around. She was in an unfamiliar part of the forest. She continued forward, but skidded to a stop as she reached a cliff.

"Aw, crap baskets."

Vegeta landed behind her and she was cornered.

"Your going to pay for hitting me."

She got in a fighting stance and watched her opponent closely. But he gave no sign of when he was going to attack, it just came. She let out a silent yell as the air was knocked out of her. Vegeta pulled his knee back and the woman fell to the ground, yelling in agony and coughed up a wad of blood.

"Aw, poor thing." Vegeta cooed.

The girl snapped to attention, got up and threw a punch at the prince in the blink of an eye, but Vegeta merely dodged and drove his fist into her stomach. She stunned out and coughed. Vegeta brought down a double-fist to her back and she fell forward, yelling in intense pain. She rolled over to her side and held her broken ribs.

Vegeta kicked her onto her back and sat on her thigh.

"Hey! Get off-"

Vegeta backhanded her and she shushed right up. He grabbed her wrists and forced them to the ground. He then created two rings of ki that held them there. He then continued to punch her torso and enjoyed every moment of her suffering.

.o0o.

Goku yawned as he flew back to the ship. There was no fun in doing what he did. The planet was small and it didn't take him long to kill all the Kinkians. He even bothered to kill the animals as a pass time before nightfall. When he got to the ship, he saw the door already open. He ran inside and saw Vegeta.

"Oh, I thought..."

"Don't always expect the worst, Kakarot."

Kakarot looked at the girl in Vegeta's arms.

"Is that the girl from earlier?"

"Yes, what of it."

"What are you planing to do with her?"

"Maybe it's none of your business."

Kakarot smirked and signaled Vegeta that he would take care of her. Vegeta growled, but gave her to him. Kakarot took her to the lower level to let Vegeta train alone. Kakarot then worked on healing the girl as they left for earth. He didn't want to use the only two senzu beans they had, so he used his ki. She soon opened her eyes and looked around the faintly lit room.

"Hey there." Kakarot said quietly, but the girl still jumped and tried to get to the farthest corner on the bed.

"No, it's okay, no ones going to hurt you."

"I will!" Vegeta called.

The girl gulped.

"Vegeta!" Kakarot warned.

He laughed and continued training.

"I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you." The girl nodded and he continued. "So what's your name?"

"Clatara." She answered.

"Wow, you have a beautiful voice. You shouldn't yell though. It's deafening."

She laughed.

"Seriously. You can use it as a weapon, it hurt!"

She covered her mouth and sighed happily.

"Feel better?"

She blushed and nodded.

"Hungry? I'm starving."

"Sure."

.o0o.

"So you do know how to fight?"

"A little. I'm fast though."

"Cool, maybe we can spar once we land."

She smiled. "Don't kill me while your at it."

"Naw, I'm not going to kill you. When me and Vegeta fight, it can only be ended when someone looses consciousness."

The mention of Vegeta caused Clatara to sneer.

"Hey, don't be that way, Vegeta means well, he just has a hard time showing his care for others because of his pride."

"His pride is so big that he can barely fit through a door."

Kakarot fell over laughing, but put a hand over his mouth. He knows better than to laugh at Vegeta for any reason, no matter how funny. Kakarot cleared his throat and walked up to the upper level.

Clatara laid back and stared at the ceiling. She was told that no Saiyan was ever nice, looks like that had been a misjudgment. Vegeta was the cruel one, not Kakarot.

"And he's not too bad a looker either." Clatara blushed. Her ragged warn out clothes got replaced with the Saiyan armor spandex that Kakarot lent her. She felt the ship vibrate and she looked around. There was nothing for her to hold on to. She tried to hold on to the window as the ship entered the atmosphere. The vibrations of the ship hit her head and she placed an arm there to keep it from happening again. Soon it stopped and she sighed.

"Dammit Kakarot! That was terrible! I can't believe we made it in one piece." Vegeta scowled as he stood up.

"I'm sorry-"

"Keep your pathetic apologies. Where's the blasted bitch?"

"She's down below, and don't call her a bitch-"

"And here we go again. I am a prince! I can do whatever I want, when I want! Am I clear?!"

"Yes, Vegeta." Kakarot sighed, wishing it were Vegeta who had changed and not him.

Vegeta slid down the ladder and looked at Clatara. He smirked when she sneered.

"Come here bitch."

Clatara remained stationary.

"I said, 'Come here'!"

She flipped him off and Vegeta growled.

"If you think you can do whatever you want, your wrong!" Vegeta said through clenched teeth, walking slowly toward Clatara who got up and backed up. "Your just another slave, so do as I say, or there will be consequences. Understood?"

"Slave? I don't think so."

Vegeta raised a clawed hand and swung down at Clatara, but her image shimmered and she was gone. Vegeta looked around, but didn't see her. He then sensed her outside. He scowled and walked out.

"Hey Kakarot."

"Oh, what is it Clatara?"

"Can you please keep Vegeta away from me."

Goku looked up at Vegeta as he stalked closer.

"I'll try, but I might not be around to help you. There is a gravity room you can go to if you need to distance yourself from him. He won't find you unless he happens to stumble in on you- Hey Vegeta!" Goku said loudly with his goofy grin.

Vegeta glared at them both then continued off by himself. He didn't know what they were talking about, and he didn't want to know. He found his place and settled down for a quick nap.

"So, about your speed."

Goku was eager to spar with her, even for a second, to see how fast she was.

"Um, sure. Right now?" Clatara asked. She had barely any sleep in the ship with the fear Vegeta might beat her again. It was almost dark on Earth and she needed sleep.

"Please?"

Clatara yawned, "Okay."

Goku smiled and got in his fighting stance and Clatara got into hers. Then, without warning, Goku took off and threw a fist at Clatara's face, but she dodged effortlessly. Goku dropped and sweep kicked, but Clatara jumped. Goku then blasted at her, but she back flipped and landed on her feet.

"Awesome! You are fast." Goku said, getting excited.

Clatara sighed. "Okay. Come on, let's get this over with."

"But you sound board." Kakarot wined.

"Well, without a death threat, it is boring, plus I'm tired."

"Aw, a death threat?"

"Maybe I can fill that gap."

Kakarot and Clatara turned to look at Vegeta.

"If your not scared, that is."

"I am not!"

"Alright then. Kakarot, get back and let me handle this."

"Don't kill her Vegeta."

"Mind your own business."

"Wha!" Kakarot got in front of Vegeta and held his arms out to stop him. "No! You can't kill her!"

"And why not?" Vegeta asked irritatedly.

"Uh..." Kakarot thought, but there was no reason to his side.

"Step aside Kakarot." Vegeta said and shoved Kakarot to the ground. He then glared darkly at Clatara, causing her to shiver. "If you lose," Vegeta said getting in a pose and launching himself toward her with a fist drawn back, "you die!"

.o0o.

Clatara stood motionless, waiting for Vegeta to attack her. Vegeta was high above the earth, breathing hard. There was no way he could regain all the lost energy in time before he had to go back down.

"Damn. I let my guard down again. I should have noticed she was trying to drain me of my energy. Now what..."

Vegeta plotted, but came up empty. He shook his head violently.

"No! I have to think of something!"

"He's been up there for some time." Kakarot observed.

"Yeah, I know."

"Don't you think you should get him?"

"Well... I'm not that good at flying yet. I'll just wait him out."

"But you flew some time ago."

"I know, but only for a short time."

"But-"

"Shut up!"

Kakarot winced but stood in silence. A gentle breeze rolled by.

"I'm sorry, Kakarot."

He nodded and looked back up at Vegeta. He descended and landed in front of Clatara. He growled and blasted a weak volley of ki blasts. Clatara dodged and blocked, and she realized the attacks were weaker than before and blocked with no trouble. Then Vegeta smirked and threw a dense ki ball and Clatara was caught off guard. A giant cloud covered the area and Vegeta took off, managing to get Clatara unfocused. Vegeta sent a kick to her back and she was sent flying over the plains into a plateau. She breathed through the pain but didn't get up. She was never hit with such force before, she couldn't bear it.

Vegeta landed in front of her and laughed.

"Take that, you bitch!"

Goku placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"That's enough, please stop. I don't think she can take any more."

Vegeta chuckled. "Your right, she's too weak to handle me."

Kakarot flinched at the fact that Vegeta took him wrong, but was glad when he walked away.

When he was gone, Clatara said, "I thought he was going to kill me."

"You said you wanted a death threat, remember? He just gave one to you. And golly, your amazing!"

Clatara managed a faint smile before passing out.

Kakarot picked her up and flew to his home. Chichi had been waiting for his return from Planet Kink. As soon as she saw him, she was overjoyed, until she saw the girl in his arms, that is.

"Who is that?"

"Oh, this is Clatara. I hope you don't mind if I take care of her until she's better."

"Alright, I trust you."

.o0o.

Without the senzu beans, Clatara was up and about in a few days. Clatara stayed with Chichi and Kakarot, she felt safe there.

"So, what do you think about Goku?" Chichi asked suddenly.

"Who?"

"Are you kidding? You spend time with him all the time."

"Kakarot?"

"Well, that's what his friend calls him."

"He's sweet. I just don't know if he has a girlfriend. I can't ask him."

Chichi all of a sudden stood up and yelled, "Are you trying to get my Goku?! Because if you are, you're gonna have to go through me! Got it?!"

"Whoa, whoa, I didn't know. Geez, all you had to say was 'I'm his girlfriend' and that was it. Man, talk about hot-tempered."

Chichi calmed down and went to answer the door.

"Oh, hey Krillin."

"Hey, Chichi."

Krillin walked in and noticed Clatara and blushed. She was too busy looking out the window to notice.

"So, why are you here."

"Chichi," he said seriously, "I need to tell you about Goku. He's not normal. I've worked up enough nerve to say that that Vegeta is a bad influence on him. Goku killed a kid right in front of-"

"No! I've had enough! Goku would never do something like that!"

"What? So you think I came over here to lie about my best friend?"

"Well, you must have."

Krillin sighed and opened the door. "Fine, but when you see the truth, don't say I didn't warn ya." He walked out, and that was that.

Clatara looked back and yawned. "I think I'm gonna go train."

"Alright, just be back for dinner."

"Wouldn't miss it."

Before Clatara walked out, Chichi said, "Do you think Vegeta is a bad influence on my Goku?"

"I won't lie to you. He's not the nicest person, but I don't think he ever does the worst in front of Kakarot." Clatara walked out and Chichi sighed, deciding to forget about it and start dinner.

.o0o.

 **A/N: And it begins... seriously, if your not 18 or a dirty teenager, get lost.**

 **Vegeta: 22 years old**

 **Kakarot: 20 years old**

 **Clatara: 21 years old**

 **Chichi: 19 years old**


	4. Feather Falling Part 2

_**A/N: I'm not joking. If your not 18, leave!**_

 _ **Rated R**_

.o0o.

Goku twiddled a straw twig in his mouth as Vegeta ate the last bit off food. Goku looked at him and asked, "Hey, Getes, how do you charm a girl."

Vegeta growled, "Kakarot, if you call me that again..."

Goku waited.

"I don't know. I didn't have to do anything and a lot of girls wanted to be with me."

"Oh really?"

"Do you doubt your prince, Kakarot?"

Kakarot laughed and shook his head.

"That's not what I meant. How do you... charm a girl."

"You mean sex?"

Kakarot blushed and Vegeta laughed. "It's just a word."

"Have you... ever had sex?"

"No."

"Well, how..."

"How do you coax a girl into having sex with you? Is that what your getting at?"

Kakarot blushed again and Vegeta shook his head. "Eh, I don't know, I'd force them-"

"That's rape."

"Screw you!"

"But that's only if you like them, right?"

"All girls are bitches. No one is to like."

"Aw... you think?"

"Why are you asking me these things? Do you like Clatara or something?"

"She's cute, but I love Chichi."

Vegeta pretended to cough, "Love? Kakarot, you fool. Love is no more than a weakness."

"Maybe, but still..."

"Ugh, you disgust me, get out of my sight!"

Kakarot sighed and got up, spit out the twig and flew back home.

"Bah! Love..."

.o0o.

Early that night, Kakarot talked to Chichi straight forward about it, not really sure on how to handle the situation.

"Goku, you can't until you get married."

"Aw..."

"And we need to get engaged and plan the whole thing and invite the right people-"

"What do you mean, 'the right people,' can't we just invite my friends?"

"I don't know, Krillin came by today and said you killed a kid. I can't allow those types of nonessential people to our wedding."

The blood drained from Kakarot's face.

"Goku, are you okay?"

"I..."

Chichi got up and slowly backed away. Kakarot stood slowly.

"Oh, Goku. You didn't-"

"Please, Chichi, I..."

Kakarot could not bring himself to lie to her, so he remained silent. Chichi couldn't believe it. Her Goku...

"I think you should leave."

"No, Chi! Please don't-"

"I said go, Goku!"

Goku bowed his head and left, his heart torn again.

"Vegeta was right." Kakarot growled. "Love is a weakness."

.o0o.

Vegeta yawned and glanced out into the rain. He crawled over to the mouth of the cave and let a few drops hit his nose. He then spotted Kakarot, drenched, but without a care. His hair had fallen over his eyes and an unsettling aura was coursing through him.

"Kakarot?"

"Leave me alone." Kakarot responded bluntly.

"What's the matter with you?"

"You were right."

Vegeta chuckled and leaned his back against the wall. "When wasn't I right?"

"Vegeta, can you do a favor for me?"

"That depends on what it is... get in here baka!" Kakarot pushed his hair aside and walked into the cave. Vegeta had already started the fire for him. "What do you want?"

"I want to see how you would get a girl to love you," Goku started as he took off his shirt and boots, "even if she hates you."

"So, what? You want me to go out with that women?"

"No, Clatara."

"You would!"

"Come on Vegeta, Just make her fall for you, then you can blow her off or something. It doesn't have to be permanent."

"Just blow her off, huh?" Kakarot nodded.

"Alright then, but I might take it too far."

"Oh, please. By now I should know: You take everything too far."

"Do not."

"Wanna bet?"

"Just shut up."

.o0o.

"Hey, Vegeta." Goku gently shook Vegeta's shoulder.

"Leave me alone Kakarot..." Vegeta slurred in his sleep.

"Come on, let's just get this over with so I can get back with Chichi."

Vegeta growled then sat up. He stretched and yawned and glanced at Kakarot. "Do I have to?"

"No, but I'll stop bugging ya."

"I doubt that."

Kakarot laughed and looked out into the world. "Just one time and that's it. I don't feel good about doing this to Clatara, but I want to get back with Chichi."

"And how do you know that she is anything like Chichi?"

"I thought you said all women are alike."

"They are. They're all bitches."

Kakarot groaned, "Vegeta." and shook his head.

"Alright. I need to get ready first, then I'll go find her."

"Okay, I'll go look for her and wait for you."

Vegeta nodded and stood up. "Oh, and Kakarot, don't give your presence away if you want this to work."

"Right."

Vegeta got dressed and flew off to West City. He couldn't wear what he was wearing now. It didn't seem fitting. He landed at Capsule Corp. and walked in. He had his own customized anti-gravity room and fitting room. He didn't have to live in the wild, but he seemed more comfortable there without the weight of everyone around him. He hated crowds and being bugged by the insignificant. Kakarot being the acceptation, of course. Vegeta barely got through the door before Zanoni came up to him.

"What brings you here, sire?"

Vegeta glanced at her. She was the only brave one to try an stand up to him. Vegeta simply called it foolishness, but if he were a different person all together, he would have slept with every girl who tried to act brave toward him. But he had too much pride to want to seem the stalker of all women who dared to like him. He had taken over earth in one simple day. All who knew him feared him. Everyone showed their greatest respect or faced death. And on one occasion, he walked through the streets of South City and saw multiple looks that the women gave him. Some anger, some fear, and even awe and some dreamy looks. Indeed, he could have it all, but his pride held him back. And good riddance.

Vegeta looked ahead and said simply, "I'm hear for my own reasons. Continue your work."

Zanoni nodded and went back into the other room. Vegeta watched as she left. Good riddance indeed. He continued up to the third floor and ordered all the tailors to leave. He looked in the closet that could have been a room itself. A set caught his eye, but it was too warm outside to wear all black. He took off his armor and slipped on the t-shirt, knee-short jeans with a double belt and chain, and a pair of tennis shoes. He put his armor into the side compartment and walked back to the main entrance. Zanoni was sitting on top of the countertop.

'But do I still got it? Or do I even have it?' Vegeta thought. He stepped in front of her and glared. She just sat there, as calm as ever.

"Didn't I tell you to do your job? Why are you just sitting there?"

"Can I not take breaks?"

"Did I say you could?"

"No." She answered casually, leaning back on her hands and shrugging.

Vegeta looked at her. She obviously was trying to get his attention. But she was too young and innocent. Someone bad enough might be worth it. Vegeta grinned as sinister as possible. Zanoni sat back up and gulped as her cheeks flushed.

"Maybe I should get back to work..."

Zanoni hopped off the counter and was about to leave, but a strong hand on her waist stopped her. Her cheeks brightened red as Vegeta leaned against her. Zanoni sighed and Vegeta let his forehead rest on hers. She groaned and was about to kiss Vegeta, who pulled back abruptly, when her sister peaked around the corner.

"Zanoni! What in God's name are you doing?!"

Zanoni looked over at Zenith. Vegeta backed away and breathed a sigh of relief. 'I'll never do that again.' The prince thought as he left and took off for North City.

"What was that for?! I had him! I could have changed him!"

"You also could have your head chopped off." Zenith walked outside and lit a cigaret. Zanoni followed her.

"I don't know your problem. He is the new king of earth. I could have decided a few things."

"To benefit yourself. I'm not stupid." Zenith handed her a stick but Zanoni refused.

"He's a looker too. With all that training in the gravity room. Don't you think?"

"No."

"That's because you hate him."

"And you don't. Even when he destroyed Central City. Even though no one was able to stop him from killing our parents and baby brother when they visited Amenbo Island. You don't let those things bother you. Why? Just to love a cruel monster like that who probably can't love you back and would probably use you-"

"Shut up!"

Zenith looked back at Zanoni. She had started crying. Zanoni ran inside and Zenith face palmed, forgetting how sensitive her sister was. She was just trying to protect her from a broken heart too. Zenith stomped out her cigaret and walked back inside to apologize.

.o0o.

Vegeta sped off into the mountain range.

"Damn. Foolish! How dare I put myself in such a situation. She would have owned me instead of me owning her. Neh."

Vegeta blasted past a mountain, causing the top of it to crumble to the ground.

"But, it won't happen with Clatara. That women is mine!"

Vegeta laughed. "Oh, yes, she'll be all over me when I get done with her. She wont be able to stay away from me!"

Vegeta ignited his aura and flew full speed into a snowstorm, almost missing North City completely. He stopped abruptly and quickly descended, landing with the slightest _tap_ of his shoe on the pavement. He looked back toward the city from the hill he was on as the icy wind whipped across his face sending cold chills up his spine.

"So, it was you."

Vegeta turned around.

"Who are you?"

"None of your business."

Piccolo glared down at the Saiyan prince with a look of disgust.

"Well, None of Your Business, what do you want?"

"I want you to leave and take Goku back to wherever you came from."

"What for?"

"This planet is mine! You hear!?"

"I could, but you yelled so loud my ears started ringing."

"Very funny."

Vegeta smirked then scowled. How dare this fool tell a prince what to do.

"Do this, and I won't cause you any trouble."

"You already did." Vegeta said. He then flared his aura and the snow in the perimeter was lifted into the air. The snow circled the prince and the intense heat of his ki caused the snow to instantly vaporize. "By telling the Prince of all Saiyans what to do, all you managed to do is piss me off!"

Piccolo backed away from the intense heat. There was no way of taking back his words or stopping the Saiyan's actions, because in a heartbeat, there was nothing left. Vegeta stood with his arm extended. His ki calm and the dirt settling to the ground.

He sneered, "Too easy."

Vegeta withdrew his hand and slowly bent his fingers. It was below zero and his hand was already numb. He flew off in search of Clatara's ki.

.o0o.

Clatara sat in the shade and whistled a quiet tune. A break from training, just peace and quiet. Clatara sensed a power level coming near her. She felt it land behind her and she held her breath.

"I know you're there, come on out."

Clatara gulped and stepped out into the sun.

"What do you want?"

"Heh."

"Aren't you burning under there? It's the middle of Summer."

"And I spent time elsewhere, so shut up."

"What are you here for? To criticize me? If so, you came at a wrong time, I'm in absolutely no mood to deal with you and your mouth today, so leave."

"Calm yourself down, my Kami, your the loudmouth. I only came to see why your out here, all on your lonesome."

"Che, I can fare well enough on my own."

"I know that, I meant, what drove you away?"

"You! You and your damn attitude!"

"Ouch, feisty. You should watch your mouth." Vegeta walked closer and Clatara backed up.

"Quit it!" She said.

Vegeta chuckled and Clatara shivered. She knew he probably would beat her for fun. His image shimmered and Clatara gasped. Then, she was hit hard on the back and fell on her face. She was about to get up, but Vegeta quickly sat on her back.

"You jerk! Get off of me!"

Vegeta laughed and grabbed her tail. Clatara felt a shock go threw her and she shivered.

"Let go of my tail you bastard."

"You trained your tail, it shouldn't bother you."

"Back off!"

Vegeta squeezed Clatara's tail and she yelled as another shock flowed threw her. She breathed in short gasps.

"What... the..."

"Why am I getting a strange feeling of Deja Vu?"

"Uh... ha... eh..."

Vegeta's memory flooded back and he smirked, tightening his grip.

"Err... Let go of my tail!"

Vegeta licked his lips and lightly licked the tip of her tail.

She shivered violently and started to feel excited. She blushed, trying to hold it back. "Stop... stop!"

Vegeta chuckled and stuck the silky tail into his mouth and sucked on it. Clatara jolted and yelled in ecstasy. She dug her fingers into the soft grass, saliva creeping from her mouth to the ground. Vegeta playfully bit it and she cussed under her breath as she was raked with another wave of sheer pleasure. She gasped for air when Vegeta finally stopped.

"Oh, you did enjoy that."

Clatara didn't answer.

Vegeta shifted over her and turned her over. She scowled, but her blush made Vegeta laugh.

"Shut.. up..!"

Vegeta ignored her and bent down and licked her neck. She tried to hold back a moan as Vegeta's tongue coated her with saliva. Vegeta went lower, but she didn't seem to mind. Clatara bit her lip as his tongue passed lazily through her vale. Vegeta grunted and flipped up Clatara's shirt.

"What are you doing?!"

Vegeta undid her belt and pulled down her zipper.

"No!" Clatara grabbed Vegeta's hands. He looked up at Clatara and saw a little hint of fear behind her eyes. He smiled and Clatara twitched. Vegeta pushed her gently to the ground and kissed her slowly. Vegeta forced her mouth open and sucked devilishly on her tongue. She moaned and grabbed Vegeta's hair. She pushed back and Vegeta grunted. He forced his tongue into her mouth and she sucked it readily. Vegeta coveted more and kissed back harder. Clatara grew aroused and tightened the grip on his hair. Vegeta felt his pants become tight and he pulled back and took his shirt off. He then frushed his hair back.

"Bitch, your gonna give me a headache."

Clatara had her eyes closed and tried to breath normally. How can she be pleased by the one who caused her so much turmoil?

Vegeta leaned against the tree and pulled off his jeans. He sighed and went back to where Clatara was still laying, her breathing already returning to normal. Vegeta smirked and thought, 'Not for long.'

Vegeta lifted Clatara's legs and pulled off her pants.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Clatara looked up but quickly covered her eyes.

'Damn... that just happened...' She thought. 'That thing is huge... damn...'

Vegeta ripped her shirt off and she whimpered. All she had left was her bra and she practically threw a fit. Vegeta smirked then turned serious. Clatara wasn't the one to insult anyone, at least, she never had when she was with them, but her childish actions were just as they were: childish and insulting.

"Clatara!"

She stopped yelling and calmed herself down.

"Please don't do it... please don't do it..." she repeated.

Vegeta frushed his fingers through her hair. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, but instead of hearing what she wanted to hear, she was slapped across the face which caused excruciating pain.

"You bastard!" She said through clenched teeth.

Vegeta licked his lips and a wave of heat passed over Clatara. She sat up and glared at Vegeta. He chuckled and saw Clatara's eyes soften. Vegeta pushed her to the ground and lazed on her. She blushed as Vegeta forced her legs apart. He settled himself and Clatara's breathing became difficult. Her breath got caught in her throat and she gave a dry cough as a cover. She felt him ease his member into her and she coughed again.

Vegeta looked down at Clatara's blue face. She was, in a sense, cute. Vegeta blushed slightly as he pushed himself further, trying his best not to cause her any pain... yet. Clatara took a sharp inhale and Vegeta jerked back only slightly. He waited for Clatara to relax again and smiled evilly. He thrusted hard into Clatara, his cock sliding in with ease yet causing so much pain, Clatara forced down a yell, but panted. She felt like crawling away, but she couldn't. Vegeta sent another hard thrust and Clatara couldn't help it. She yelled in pain and Vegeta thrusted again. She felt like being torn in two. It was to much for her to handle.

"S-stop... no more... no more...!"

She dug her nails into the dirt as her cry was ignored. She jerked up at the intense pain of the next thrust.

"Come on Clatara, where's your sweet spot?"

"Ahh... Ow..."

Vegeta continued until he could feel Clatara's wall and got irritated that he didn't own her yet.

"Fine then. You wanna play that game? I'll play."

Vegeta grabbed Clatara's tail and squeezed it as he trusted even harder than before. Clatara yelled in pain as his cock slipped in and out with warm juices running down her legs. She covered her eyes with both arms as the pain increased. Vegeta tightened his grip and thrusted as hard as he could. Clatara yelled yet nearly screamed when Vegeta broke past her wall. Vegeta continued to thrust faster and Clatara felt a jolt of indescribable pleasure course through her.

"Kami!"

Clatara yelled in ecstasy. Clatara jolted up again and grabbed a handful of soil. Her head fell back as she shouted encouragingly. She felt Vegeta's tongue on her neck and she shouted with pleasure. Vegeta continued his normal thrusts and Clatara groaned, "Harder."

The command caused Vegeta to orgasm.

"Harder!"

The prince gave a shaky sigh and obeyed. He used his ki to increase the speed and strength he put on her.

"Ooah! Vegeta! Yes, harder! Harder!"

Vegeta forced all of him into her and continued thrusting as hard as he could. He slipped a sweaty hand under her bra and Clatara felt another shock of pleasure. Vegeta stuck Clatara's tail in his mouth again and sucked hard.

"Ah... Vegeta! More! More!"

Saliva filled Clatara's mouth and slid down her chin as she yelled in sheer, unexplainable, blissful pleasure.

Vegeta, now completely spent, stopped everything and panted. He slowly pulled out of Clatara. She groaned and gritted her teeth as she felt him leave her.

Vegeta looked down at Clatara's face and she opened her eyes and looked up at him. Vegeta leaned down and kissed her. He ran his tongue over her lips until she gave him entry. Clatara combed her fingers through Vegeta's hair as their tongues battled for dominance. After a while, Vegeta pulled back and collapsed beside her. He pulled Clatara closer to him and twirled her hair on his fingers.

Clatara's eye's became heavy and she pushed away from him and got dressed. She looked at her torn shirt and bluntly stated, "Bastard."

"Sow."

Clatara's breath was caught in her throat with a new emotion she had never felt before. She flew off with a burst of ki.

Vegeta watched as she left, then he heard a rustle from behind him and he jumped up and turned around.

"Dammit Kakarot!"

Kakarot smiled sheepishly. His face was bright red. Vegeta glared at him until he remembered why he had did this in the first place. He had forgotten that Kakarot was watching.

"Gee, Vegeta, you took it too far again."

"Whatever. You push until you get what you want. You should start out soft. If she's anything like Clatara, go harder."

"I couldn't. You technically ravished her."

"Yup." Vegeta boasted.

Kakarot sighed, "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Absolutely nothing."

Kakarot sighed, but knew he was right. Now it was his turn.

.o0o.

Kakarot waited until he felt Chichi fall asleep. He then snuck in. He went into her bedroom and slipped under the covers with her. He froze for a moment when she shifted against his chest. He couldn't help but smile, putting an arm over her shoulder and playing with her hair.

Chichi slowly opened her eyes. She was dreaming about Goku again. Ever since she shooed him off, she's been on edge. Always cooking a little more, just in case he would come back, yet he never did. Always glancing out the window at the slightest sound, yet it was just the wind. Reaching over to her shoulder, hoping to feel the warm, strong hand rested on it, yet found disappointment. Her eyes focused to the dark room, but she didn't need it to. She could feel the warm body she was laying next to, and the hand messing with her hair, but being half awake, she expected it to be another dream.

"Goku..." She whispered.

Kakarot stopped cold.

"I'm sorry... don't leave me..."

Kakarot felt her sob and tightened his embrace. Chichi blinked a few times and looked up at the Saiyan. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and blinked again.

"Goku?"

"Well... I'm not any other person I can think of."

Chichi's thoughts were replaced with the warm emotions of love and joy. She hugged Kakarot and never wanted to let go.

Kakarot smiled and flipped them over so she was laying on top of him.

Chichi smiled. "I thought... I would never see you again."

"Well... if it weren't for Vegeta, I wouldn't be here. But he did say he hated that I was 'in love' with you."

Chichi's smile faded and she sat on Kakarot's torso. Kakarot didn't mind, but he sensed the change in mood.

"Goku... did you kill that kid?"

"Yes... I'm sorry..."

This time, Chichi didn't move away. She figured she was too warm and tired to move anyhow.

"I didn't want you to know. I love you... I didn't want to hurt you. I... I killed those people... I just... Vegeta... he's so powerful... he got to me... controlled me... Chi, I'm sorry."

"I guess I should have known. Vegeta being King of Earth isn't avoidable."

"Oh, you know that too... huh?"

"Yeah, the news is always talking about it."

Kakarot nodded.

"Just don't kill again-"

"But- but... Vegeta can pin me down and drain my own energy. You don't understand."

"Not if you explain."

"Well... Let's say you were me. Imagine trying to protect your friends and family against someone a million times stronger than you. Then imagine him taking your hand, and using your energy, your life, to kill those you care about. Allowing you to chose whether to attack or not. And if you don't, he'll destroy the planet."

Chichi listened as she looked into Kakarot's sorrowful eyes. He didn't want this... Vegeta made him change...

"Oh, Goku. It's okay." Chichi bent down and lightly kissed Kakarot's lips.

Kakarot's eyes widened, but closed as he savored the kiss. Chichi pulled away and Kakarot let a small whimper leave his throat. He didn't want, or need, to force her to do anything... yet. Chichi blushed and smiled.

Kakarot pushed himself up and met her lips again. Chichi liked it, but it lacked something... Then she felt his tongue glide across her lips, she abruptly pulled back.

"Goku! What are you doing?"

"Will you let me lead?" He asked simply.

Chichi nodded and Kakarot licked her lips again. She didn't know what to do, so she jerked her head away. Goku followed and trailed his lips down her neck. She groaned with the teasing touches. Then her eyes snapped open and she pushed him away.

"Goku! What are you trying to pull? Don't touch me like that!"

Kakarot didn't know what he did wrong. Clatara didn't seem to mind, in fact, she tried hard _not_ to enjoy it. Chichi was, in fact, different. She seemed more sensitive. Maybe going as far as Vegeta went wasn't necessary. Small things could please her... but him though... It was probably a Saiyan thing.

"You don't like it when I touch you there... okay, why?"

"I... I just don't."

"Alright. How about..." Kakarot kissed her and traced his hands down her back. Chichi groaned against his mouth and he felt himself stiffen. 'Okay,' Kakarot thought. 'She likes that... I guess I do too.'

.o0o.

The birds chirped their song and Vegeta opened his eyes.

"Annoying pests..." he groaned as he closed his eyes again. But he wasn't able to sleep. The snapping of twigs perked his ears up.

"Where's Kakarot?"

Vegeta stretched and glanced at the silhouette. Clatara would come from time to time and ask for Kakarot, to train with him, but he would mainly be with his onna.

"With that bitch, now leave me alone."

"Vegeta-"

"Shut up!" Vegeta slurred, about to fall asleep, when he was rolled over and pinned to his back.

Vegeta felt the excitement building and he sneered to cover his blush.

"Vegeta..."

"Are you gonna sit there and say my name or are you going to get off of me?"

Clatara looked down at his sleep-filled eyes and backed off.

"Now go fuck yourself." Vegeta uttered, kicking randomly, catching her hand.

Clatara growled, lifting his arm and landing a passionate kiss on his lips. Vegeta reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair. She deepened her assault, only slightly. The playful brushing of their tongues was enough to get them both aroused, but Clatara wanted more than that. Since his armor was resting outside, she reached down and firmly grabbed Vegeta's member, causing him to jolt up. She could just barely wrap her hand around it and she groaned against his mouth, causing him to stiffen.

Vegeta groaned as he felt her hand crease up and down his arousal. He could feel his climax coming, but he held it back. Clatara skint the kiss and trailed her tongue down his chest. Vegeta panted with a bright blush on his cheeks. He felt her tongue knead his nipple and he grunted. He forced his head not to fall back, but he felt a few drops of cum slide down his throbbing member. Clatara nipped him and he grunted again, tempted to moan, but his pride wouldn't allow it. He felt Clatara's tongue on his stomach and he grimaced as his face turned bright red.

Clatara went lower and gently kissed the tip of his member, then licked it playfully. Vegeta couldn't hold it and cum splashed onto her hand. She licked her lips and slowly eased his member into her mouth. Then Vegeta lost all control. He fell back and yelled in enjoyment as the wonderful moist heat wrapped around him. Clatara sucked greedily and Vegeta dug his fingers into the rocky ground as he yelled louder. Clatara pushed further, deep-throating him. The contractions of her throat caused Vegeta to orgasm even more. He drooled for more, even pushing his pride aside for one moment, he shouted for more, but it was soon over. Clatara pulled away and licked the cum from her lips.

Vegeta panted briefly before he stiffly sat up and licked the rest from her chin. Clatara moaned and Vegeta pulled her shirt over her head. He looked her over lustfully.

"What?" Clatara panted, seeing the look in his eyes as he licked his lips.

Vegeta leaned in, and Clatara closed her eyes, leaning in also, but she didn't receive anything. She opened her eyes and scowled at Vegeta, feeling aroused. He had leaned back and started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"How easy it is for me to get you riled up and mellowed out."

Clatara rolled her eyes. She thought it was the other way around. Vegeta pushed her to the wall and removed her bra. Vegeta then sucked on her nipple while kneading the other. Clatara leaned against the wall and yelled out in pleasure. She heard a thumping sound and looked down. Her tail was wagging. She then felt her tail send a shock of pleasure through her. She yelled louder and saliva trickled down her cheek. Vegeta, too, heard the thumping and stroked her tail. She pulled Vegeta's head back from his hair and kissed him.

They collapsed, exhausted. Clatara snuggled next to Vegeta, resting her head on his chest. She moved her fingers along his chest while Vegeta played with her hair.

"You know," Vegeta started after getting his breath. "I didn't think you'd be back. Last we were like this, you left me alone."

"You called me a sow."

"And I'm evil."

Clatara chuckled and her eyes became heavy, but this time, she stayed to sleep next to her prince. Vegeta smirked and kissed her forehead.

"'Night, my princess."

.o0o.

"No! Goku!"

Kakarot growled and rolled of off Chichi. This 'waiting' was getting on his nerves. If he had to wait to get married another moment, he would explode. But he didn't want to force her, hurt her. But he needed something to get rid of that damn feeling.

Something, anything.

Kakarot pondered on his side of the bed as Chichi snuggled next to him.

"You have to wait-"

She stopped short when a growl reached her ears. She knew he wanted to do it, she did too, but it had to wait.

"Chi, why can't we try it this once? I promise not to hurt you."

"That's not the reason." Chichi sat up and let Kakarot's arm fall down to her waist as he looked up at her. "I don't want to get pregnant before being married."

"Is that why your telling me to wait?"

Chichi nodded. Kakarot glared with a wanting look, but Chichi didn't buy it.

"I won't get you pregnant, I promise."

"Don't... make promises you can't keep."

Kakarot groaned, "I'll try not to, please?"

"No, Goku."

Kakarot growled again and got up.

"Uh, Goku. Where are you going?"

"To wash up."

Kakarot walked downstairs and outside. He walked to the river and waded in the cold, clear water. He sat down and sighed. Every time he was with Chichi, he felt like having sex, but she always refused. Maybe Vegeta could help him again...

.o0o.

"Goddammit Kakarot!"

"Sorry."

Vegeta gently pushed Clatara onto her back and walked outside into the warm sun. He glanced at Kakarot then walked into the shallow portion of the lake. He laid down and slurred, "The hell do you want?"

"I need your help."

"Again?" Vegeta complained. "You said you wouldn't bother me with your damn crap."

"But... she wont let me have it."

Vegeta yawned and looked up at him.

"Sad for you."

"But it's driving me crazy!"

"So? Why should I care?"

"You don't care, you give me tips, right?"

"Only if I care." Vegeta splashed water on his face and sat up.

"Vegeta, please? What would you do?"

Vegeta gave him an are-you-serious look. "What do you think?"

"You'd rape her. Come on, give me something else. There's got to be a way to... 'satisfy' myself and her without getting her pregnant.

"Fine... There's oral sex and... I don't think it has a name..."

"Which one is better?"

"None, all sex is good enough."

"Getes..."

Vegeta grit his teeth. "Stop calling me that!"

"Only if you tell me."

"Ugh! Fine, for you... I guess you can do the second one."

"What is it?"

Vegeta glared up at Kakarot.

.o0o.

"Goku... Uh... what are you doing?"

Kakarot had pinned Chichi onto her back and lifted her legs onto his shoulders. Beforehand, he removed her nightgown so she was only wearing a shirt. Kakarot sighed and put two fingers together. He hesitated, then slowly pushed them into Chichi's hole.

"Goku! Stop!"

Vegeta told him, that if he wanted to be satisfied that badly, to ignore anything that would stop him. So he ignored her, pushing further. Chichi squirmed against the strange feeling and blushed slightly. She could feel his fingers searching, and she trusted that he knew what he was doing. Kakarot stroked certain spots until he felt Chichi tense. He continued to stroke that same spot, and Chichi moaned encouragingly. Goku felt himself stiffen and he carefully pulled his fingers out.

Chichi breathed hard, trying to calm herself down, but she then felt something a bit bigger push inside her.

"Goku..."

Kakarot panted as the searing heat wrapped around his member. It was both pleasure and torture not to plunge blindly into the moistened tightness. He pulled out and thrusted slowly, waiting for Chichi to relax. When she did, he quickened his movements and pushed further into the great feeling. Chichi yelled in pleasure, causing Kakarot to orgasm. He bent down and kissed Chichi. He playfully pulled out his tongue from her mouth and dragged it along her chin and down her neck. Chichi moaned and grabbed Kakarot's hair. Kakarot tried to move lower, but Chichi pulled his hair up. Kakarot grabbed her hands and pinned them to the bed.

"Goku, don't you dare!"

Kakarot smile was more Saiyan-like than friendly. He licked her neck again and lowered to her chest. He passed his tongue between her vale. Chichi moaned and Kakarot thrusted harder. He was tired, but didn't want to stop. He lifted his head and kissed her as he sent his last hard thrust. They panted and Kakarot slowly pulled out. He rolled over and pulled Chichi closer to him.

"See? Not... that bad... huh?" Kakarot uttered.

"No..." Chichi replied, closing her eyes.

Kakarot kissed her cheek and threw an arm over her as the drifted into a dark, peaceful slumber.

.o0o.

Somewhere, in the depths of space...

"Where is he?"

"I'm sorry Lord. We can't seem to track him down."

"You disappoint me soldier."

In an instant, the reporter was disintegrated into ash.

"Zarbon! Dodoria!"

"Yes Lord?" The duo asked.

"Find that blasted Saiyan monkey trash!"

"Yes Lord." They replied and walked off to their space pods.

The other stood by a large window, staring out into space.

"They had better bring that cowered to me... or else they will regret it."

.o0o.

 _ **A/N: If your under the age of 18, you're a rebel... I like you.**_

 _ **Vegeta: 25 years old**_

 _ **Kakarot: 23 years old**_

 _ **Clatara: 24 years old**_

 _ **Chichi: 22 years old**_


	5. Misguidance Part 1

_**A/N: Why am I uploading so much now? It's my birthday and I feel... generous...**_

.o0o.

"Lord!"

"Oh, god, what now?" Vegeta pulled down his t-shirt and opened the door. "What is it?" He said in his most irritated voice.

"The east district has been destroyed." Zanoni said in a sad voice.

Vegeta yawned, not interested. "By who?"

"Well... I... I don't know."

"Well, that's your first priority."

"But Lord-"

Vegeta waved his hand, "Enough."

"We tried to find out, but everyone we sent... disappeared. I think their dead. Do you think one of your kind did this?"

"Did you just ignore my order?"

"Yes."

Vegeta glared at Zanoni. She obviously was a spoiled brat with no brain. Every time he came over, she was there to fuck up his day. He never did anything about it. The earthling's women race was an enigma, but that didn't mean he couldn't take care of it. Vegeta growled and whipped her across the face with his tail. She fell backwards and started crying.

"Next time... well, for your benefit, let's hope there's no 'next time'."

Vegeta laughed and stepped over her on his way out. He didn't need to do what he did. The information she gave him was fairly interesting, but she still ignored his orders. That was unforgivable. He lifted into the air and took off toward East City.

.o0o.

"Good evening. We interrupt your current broadcast to bring you breaking news. East city has been completely wiped out. There isn't a trace of it left. Police and scientists are on the scene, trying to figure out the reason for this traumatic occurrence."

Chichi turned off the television.

"Oh man... that's terrible, those poor people."

"Morning, Chi." Kakarot smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Goku."

Kakarot hugged her waist from behind and kissed her cheek. His stomach growled as he saw the food on the table and a small blushed formed on his face.

"Oh, wow... you weren't kidding. This looks amazing."

"Thanks Goku, go on ahead, but don't get greedy."

Kakarot sat down and stuffed his face with food. Chichi watched quietly as he ate. 'Never ever getting used to that,' Chichi chuckled in her head.

"Hi..."

Chichi glanced down and smiled warmly. She picked up the little boy and sat him at the table. He looked at the food on the table and grabbed the bowl of rice and fish.

"Sleep well?" Kakarot asked as he swallowed his noodles.

"Well, when you let me." Chichi joked.

"Dad didn't let you sleep?"

The couple chuckled softly at their son's curiosity.

"Don't worry Gohan."

Gohan gave a look of curiosity before eating again.

" **Goku, there was something on the news... I think you need to check this out."** Chichi spoke in Japanese. Gohan didn't understand the full language yet, so she used it when important matters were to be discussed.

"What is it?" Kakarot asked, stuffing his mouth with corn.

" **East City was destroyed without a trace,"** Goku swallowed and searched for ki signatures, but found none. **"Do you think Vegeta did it?"**

Kakarot shook his head. **"No, Vegeta wouldn't do that. He may rule earth... but he hasn't killed ever since I joined him. I think my mercy wore off on him, ha."**

" **Did... did you-"**

"No! Don't think that way!"

Gohan's head sunk down as he shrunk in his seat. He was used to hearing his parents argue from time to time. But the set tone in the room was dark. He could feel something off, the tension building. But, he had just woke up, and he wasn't about to excuse himself from the plate of food in front of him.

"Goku, it's just..."

"I'll go check on it, I promise. Don't always expect the worst from me."

"Alright."

Gohan sighed in relief. The mentioning of Vegeta had lifted his spirits a little. For a reason his mother could not know about.

.o0o.

Gohan ran outside right after breakfast.

"Gohan!"

He stopped and turned around.

"Don't go too far and get lost, okay?"

"Okay mom, can I go?"

He knew she liked to worry about him. He was her pride and joy. But the bonds had become a little tight.

"Don't worry Chi, he'll be fine." Kakarot said as he kissed his wife. Gohan covered his eyes in disgust. Kakarot and Chichi laughed. "Well, I'll go see who made that mess and be right back." Kakarot waved and took off north.

Gohan smiled now that his parents were gone. He ran upstream along the river until he reached the lake. He took off his shoes, shirt, and pants, revealing dark blue spandex shorts. He jumped into the water and looked around. He saw a few big fish swim by and swam after them. He gathered some ki and sent out a small wave that stunned the fish near him. He grabbed three of the largest ones and swam back up to the surface. When his head broke through the calm waves, he caught his breath before lifting into the air with the fish four times his size.

He flew across the lake to the other side. He piled the fish a respective distance from the pod laying there. He stretched and walked to the mouth of the cave.

"Vegeta? Clatara?"

Gohan felt a tingle on the back of his neck. He turned around and got smothered with a ki blast. He toppled over for a while before skidding to a stop. He waited and felt out the area. A tug in his gut pulled him to his side. A fist crashed into the ground right next to him. Gohan shot up and aimed a punch for his opponent's face, but it was caught effortlessly. The young man tossed Gohan and flew after him, intending to land a kick at his neck. Gohan, fortunately, regained his control and blocked the attack with his forearm, but it wasn't good enough. He was sent spiraling to the ground.

He looked up to see the ground rushing towards him. He flipped himself over and gently landed on his feet.

"Good... but you still need work."

Gohan looked up and smiled. Vegeta landed in front of him with an unsatisfied frown.

"I'll get better Vegeta. With you training me... I just know it."

"Hmph." Vegeta managed a smirk and sat down. Gohan sat next to him. When they first met, Clatara had introduced him to Vegeta. Vegeta didn't give a crap about Gohan. He was always disrespectful and doing all the things that had pissed him off. But of course, he was only two. He knew better now. After some discipline from his mom and Clatara, he now tried hard to respect everyone.

Vegeta had found a use in this. With Clatara babysitting and his constant training, he decided to train Gohan when Clatara was watching over him. Then again, it was a selfish reason. The prince wanted nothing more than for all to bow at his feet. He trained Gohan so he would respect him and give him whatever he wanted. But he knew it wouldn't last long. Gohan was eventually going to find out that he was being used, but until then, why not. But there was another thing. Vegeta also knew that Kakarot would never raise Gohan like a Saiyan, so he stepped in.

Gohan found training with Vegeta more fun than Science and Geometry. His mother always pushed him to be the best academically, while Vegeta pushed him to be the best physically and mentally. But, in the end, Vegeta's training comes out on top. What if the world fell into turmoil and World War III started? All school really taught you is how to survive in the wilderness, not against an army. Gohan was happier here than at home, for some reason.

"Hey, Vegeta. Where's Clatara?"

"I don't know... I left early to get cloths."

Gohan looked at him and smirked. He believed the only reason Vegeta was wearing a tight-t and shorts was to show off his muscles on Clatara.

Vegeta shot him a glance. "What are you laughing at?"

"What? Is there a problem with me smiling?"

"Yes, it's goddamned creepy for fuck's sake."

Gohan laughed and Vegeta glared off into the distance. His mother would have killed him if she heard that type of language around him, but neither Vegeta nor Clatara seemed to care about that. Even so, Gohan found Vegeta hilarious when he'd use it.

Vegeta didn't mind making the boy laugh, but he could be irritating most days. Especially after his studies at home.

"If you want to find her, go look for yourself."

Gohan looked up at the clouds in the sky as he searched for Clatara's ki trail. Gohan gasped, it was barely above a whisper, but Vegeta gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"I... I sense two people. One has a pretty big power level." Gohan looked back at Vegeta. "My parents were talking in Japanese, but I heard a few things. I think a city had been destroyed and... Mom kind of blamed Dad."

Vegeta laughed. That bitch still didn't trust him.

"That's not funny."

"What isn't?" Vegeta asked casually as he laid down.

"Well, besides my parents, what about the city?"

"What about the city?"

"Aren't you King of Earth? Why don't you protect your planet?"

"That's their problem..." Vegeta said slowly, closing his eyes.

"Vegeta,"

"My Kami, kid. Your like your father. Dammit!"

Gohan smirked. "Alright. I'll check it out myself."

Gohan stood up and looked back at Vegeta. A butterfly flew in from a small field of flowers and fluttered by Vegeta's nose. It landed and Vegeta twitched, causing the insect to take to the air again. It quickly fluttered back and Vegeta shook his head. He opened his eyes and blew at the damn thing until it left. He scowled and looked at Gohan. His face was expressionless, but his eyes glittered with laughter.

"Get lost you damn freak!"

Gohan blushed and took off to the power levels.

.o0o.

Kakarot landed in the middle of the demolished eastern region. He was now the center of attention. Everyone looked at him since he had flown down from nowhere. Some people knew him for saving the world from Piccolo. Others knew him as Vegeta's adversary. Kakarot, on the other hand, felt like he was someone who helped too many people for his own good. He looked around at the damage done to the city. Nothing was left. It was just a pit of dust now. Kakarot gathered his senses and tried to find the one who did this.

"Excuse me?"

Kakarot looked up, barely paying any attention.

"Did you or Vegeta have anything to do about this?"

Kakarot found two power levels higher than normal human standards. He would have to check that out.

"Um... hello?"

Kakarot shook his head. "No. I didn't do it. And I doubt Vegeta finds destroying a city fun. When he does something, he leaves something behind. Someone else did this, and I'm going to find out who." Kakarot promised and took off for the two large powers.

.o0o.

Vegeta yawned and walked back to the cave. He looked, but Clatara wasn't there. She had been gone the entire day.

"Where the hell is that bitch?"

"Maybe she's not your bitch, Prince."

Vegeta whipped around at the disturbing voice, but a sharp pain on his upper neck caused him to pitch forward and fall to the ground limp and out cold. He didn't see anything but a blur of pink.

"Thank goodness, now we can stop getting tortured for no goddamned reason." Zarbon proclaimed as he picked up Vegeta by his wrist.

"Yeah, good riddance." Dodoria smiled.

They turned around when their scouters beeped from the incoming power level.

"10,000? I'll take care of this, you take Vegeta to Lord Frieza."

Zarbon nodded. "Alright, don't get killed by someone half your strength."

"Shut up!" Dodoria yelled, but Zarbon had already taken Vegeta's pod with him and was long gone. Dodoria shrugged and watched as the mysterious warrior landed in front of him a few minutes later.

"So," Kakarot started, "you're the one that destroyed East City?"

"Maybe." Dodoria answered.

Kakarot growled. "There was another one here with you. Where is he?" Kakarot glanced at the cave. "Where's Vegeta?"

"Oh, you know him? Worry about yourself, much less him."

"Where is he?!"

"Don't explode on me, my buddy is taking him back to where he belongs. Home sweet home." Dodoria laughed.

"And you destroyed East City! I will not let you leave! I will hunt you both down and kill you!" Kakarot shouted angrily and got in a fighting stance.

Dodoria rolled with laughter. "That's too bad, since you won't be living for much longer." Dodoria rushed at Kakarot, but his image faded. Dodoria looked around and spotted him in the air. "So what? Speed won't help you here!" Dodoria charged at him with a headbutt, but Kakarot effortlessly kicked him back to the ground. Kakarot followed and kneed him in the gut. Dodoria spat out blood and scowled. "How... your power... is only 10,000."

Kakarot put his arms to his side. "There's no point in fighting weak opponents, it's not worth my time. If you want to end this now, I'll show you my power."

Kakarot didn't let him answer and powered up to Kaioken. Dodoria's scouter sprung to life as Kakarot's power level skyrocketed. "What?! 14,000?!" Dodoria backed away. "19,000...? 24,000?! And still going?!" Dodoria's scouter shorted out and exploded. "32,000?!"

"I told you, I have no time for weaklings!" Kakarot shouted and quickly blasted a small, dense ki wave. It exploded and only a giant crater remained. Water rushed to fill the hole and Kakarot powered up to his max. He could feel two powers leaving the planet. He needed to get there before they left the atmosphere. He flew off with a burst of ki.

.o0o.

Gohan landed inside the massive crater and walked around. Some people gave him suspicious looks. He was only five years old and walking around a 'no trespassing' zone. Gohan saw a spot that no one touched yet and kicked at the dust. His foot suddenly slid over something solid. He crouched and brushed the dust away. It was a pod. Gohan felt a tinge on his neck and instead of looking, he deployed a barrier. Abruptly, his vision was blinded by a bright light. He could hear his shield cracking under the intense blast. He was suddenly pitched forward and he could feel the heat and pressure of the attack on his back. He yelled in pain as it burned his back.

Then, the light faded and the blast subsided. Gohan stood up and looked around. No one was left in the immediate area. Gohan looked at the now visible pods, covered with dust. He felt a tug in his gut and quickly looked up. A blue alien flew down, and in one hand, he held the King of Earth.

"W-Who are you? W-What did you do to V-Vegeta?" Gohan asked timidly. Vegeta would have probably slapped him for being scared, but he wasn't any stronger than Vegeta, not by a long shot. Then this guy comes in with Vegeta, limp and unresponsive.

"That's none of your business kid. What I find interesting is how you survived that."

Gohan pushed his fears aside and remembered his training. "That's none of your business. Now put him down!"

"As you wish." Zarbon smirked and dropped Vegeta.

No sound left from him and the air was eerily still. Gohan feared that he might have killed Vegeta, but then a soft groan was emitted by his mentor. Gohan sighed and got into a fighting stance.

"Now leave!"

Zarbon chucked and dashed at the kid, kneeing him full on in the gut. Gohan didn't see anything. He fell back, unconscious.

"As you wish." Zarbon laughed as he set the pod down. He opened it and placed the Prince inside.

"We are going to have fun with you, Prince." Zarbon taunted and closed the door. He walked over to his pod and blasted away the dirt. He removed his pod and opened the door. He got in and glanced at Dodoria's half buried pod.

"That fool had better hurry."

The hatch closed and he programed Vegeta's ship to follow his from his control panel. As their pods flew into the air, Zarbon's scouter beeped.

"Looks like that fool couldn't take care of that pathetic weak-"

Zarbon's scouter flashed a number then blew. "Uh... I don't... 47,000? Well, safe that I'm already airborne. There is no way that guy can catch up to us now. I really don't want to have to transform, even if it will be easy."

.o0o.

Kakarot rocketed across the planet. He flew as fast as he could. He then saw the pods, leaving. He speed up. There was no way this guy was to be trusted with Vegeta. Kakarot was almost to Vegeta's pod. He reached out his hand, just a little further. He was too distracted with the pod to notice his surroundings. He almost had it, his finger barely brushed the bottom. Then he stopped, and the pods rushed away into the darkness of space. Kakarot flew back into earth's atmosphere and calmed himself down to his base power.

"Damn! I was so close! If only I could breath in space... If I were a little faster... Then I might have gotten to him..."

Kakarot landed and looked at the damage. He then saw something buried in the dust. He walked over and saw another pod. "That must have belonged to that pink prick."

Kakarot heard a groan and glanced up. "Oh no! Gohan!" He ran over to his son and picked him up in his arms. "Are you okay?"

Gohan opened his eyes. "I tried... to stop him..."

"What were you thinking? Do you know what your mom would do if you got killed?"

Gohan looked up at his father's stern face. "Get a divorce?"

Kakarot blinked at his son's answer. It seems he knew too much Japanese already. No matter what, Chichi can't hide anything from her son, not even her threats. Kakarot smiled warmly and flew him back home.

.o0o.

"What happened? Where's Vegeta?"

Kakarot looked up at Clatara. She seemed... different.

Clatara was out in town after waking up. She was wearing a tank top and shorts. When she got back to the cave, nothing was there except a crater filled with water.

Kakarot sat up and shoot his head. "There's no easy way of saying this, knowing how you feel about Vegeta,"

"What do you mean? I'm just curious."

"Yeah, your curious, because you love him." Kakarot smirked. "I found you sleeping in Vegeta's arms one day."

"You bastard!" Clatara blushed.

Kakarot stood up and turned serious. "Anyways, Vegeta's been kidnapped."

"What? By who?"

"I killed one of them, but Gohan was the only one to see the other. He was blue and had green hair. He was the one to take Vegeta."

"Where did he take him?"

"To another planet... I think."

"We have to get him back!"

Kakarot gently put his hand on her shoulder. "There's nothing we can do. Hopefully Vegeta can fight his way back."

Clatara suddenly got a sick feeling in her stomach. "No! There's got to be something!"

"I know."

They glanced down at Gohan.

"Gohan, your supposed to be in bed."

Gohan ignored his father. "There was a pod that the other guy came in. You could use that."

"Where is it?"

Kakarot tightened his grip. "I don't think it's a good idea to go alone."

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave your wife."

Kakarot smiled. "Don't worry. Everything will work out."

.o0o.

"Oh no! No no no no! You are not leaving when we have a child to support young man!"

"Aw, come on Chichi."

"No!"

Kakarot growled. "Let me go." Chichi narrowed her eyes.

A few moments later, Kakarot walked out, scratching the back of his head and with a light blush on his face.

"I'm sorry... I can't go. If I do, then we can't... have sex anymore."

"So, are you going to let me go on my own?"

"It's dangerous."

Clatara glared. "You don't own me!"

"I'm just worried."

"I... know... but every second we waist, the further Vegeta's getting. I might be able to track them down in the other pod, but only if you let me."

Kakarot sighed. She was right. He did need assurance that Vegeta was okay. Besides, even if Vegeta hated it, he was his friend. Kakarot nodded. "The pod is in the center of a crater just north of here. It used to be East City."

Clatara nodded and flew off toward East City.

"Be safe..." Kakarot couldn't help but notice something different, but he just couldn't figure it out.

"Hey, Goku."

"Hi King Kai."

"Goku, I know of a way you can move to far off places, super fast. And you only need ki for it to work."

"Really?" Kakarot asked excitedly. If he could learn this knew technique in a few hours, he could help Clatara in no time.

.o0o.

Clatara took a quick stop at Capsule Corp before finding the pod. She wasn't going into battle with what she was wearing. She dug the rest of the pod out and opened the door. She opened a compartment under the seat and pulled out a scouter. Everything was the same as Vegeta's pod, so it was simple to program. She got in and put on the scouter. She pressed the button and it beeped.

"Computer,"

The dashboard lit up. "Yes, Dodoria."

"Return to previous destination."

"Scanning... Previous destination: Frieza Planet 419. Previously known as Kanasa. Setting coarse for Frieza Planet 419."

The door closed and the pod lifted into space. The lights turned off and Clatara rested back. She would arrive five hours after Vegeta. 'Hold on Ge, hold on.'

.o0o.

 _ **A/N: I have so many stories on my computer, it would take more than a day to read them all. I might put up another one of them... if you want. Half of them aren't even done yet. That's what I do when I run out of ideas.**_

 _ **Vegeta: 28 years old**_

 _ **Kakarot: 26 years old**_

 _ **Clatara: 27 years old**_

 _ **Chichi: 25 years old**_


End file.
